Fairy Tail: Darkness Impulse
by Blaze Shadow2
Summary: This is a sequel to my first fairy tail fanfic 'Fairy Tail: Blaze's journey.' We once again to follow Blaze as he returns to Fiore. He faces new challenge's, and finds out more about his mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first off, this is a sequal to my first fairy tail fanfic. I got the idea for it thanks to a friend. Second, this one will include another OC, but not mine. Now, lets begin.**

It was finally time. It was time for me to return to Fiore. My quest on earth was finished, and now I could get back to my life in Fairy Tail. I could finally get back to the girl I loved, Wendy Marvel. I had fallen in love with her on my first visit there, and she had felt the same way.  
As I gazed into the portal that would take me to Fiore, I looked back for a minute to see the friends I had made. I smiled, and said:

"Although we may never meet again, we'll never forget each other." I said.

Those were my final words to them. As I walked forward, I could feel myself being enveloped by the portal. Once completely through, I saw nothing but a blue vortex all around me.

After a few minutes, I saw the ground and buildings below me. I quickly realized that I was falling. I then activated my power over smoke. I used it to slow my descent by aiming my smoke thrusters towards the ground. After what seemed like 5 minutes of falling, I finally touched down on the ground.

After I touched down, I pulled my hood up, as to conceal my appearance. I began to make my way to the guild known as Fairy Tail. On my way, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay." She said.

Her voice had a nervous tone about it. I could tell that she was 10 or 11 years old. She had short black hair that went down to her shoulders, as well as a long sleeved shirt with the colts of blue and orange mixing together. She wore with it a pair of blue jeans. I thought that she was overall cute. Before I could continue our conversation, she ran off into the direction opposite of which I was walking.

"Hm, she was acting a little strange." I thought.

I decided to question it later, and continued my walk to the fairy tail guild. After a few minutes of walking, I finally arrived at the guild. I inhaled deeply, and then proceeded into the guild. It seemed that I had interrupted what had been happening. As I proceeded to walk in, I got a lot of awkward stares.

"Hey do you mind telling all of us who you are?" A pink haired man said to me.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" I said.

Everyone began to stare even more. I then removed my hood, revealing who I was.

"B-Blaze, is it you?" A blonde haired girl said to me.

"In the flesh." I retorted.

Everyone in the guild then began to surround me. I began to push through the crowd, cause I was looking for one person. As I pushed through the crowd, I had some thoughts flowing through my mind.

"She's gotta be here, she just has to." I thought.  
While pushing through the crowd, I bumped into someone, which caused me to fall back. I rubbed my head, and opened my eyes to see the person I was seeking.

"Wendy?" I said, tears beginning to flood my eyes.

"Blaze?" She said, with tears falling free from her eyes.

I quickly crawled over to her, and held her in a hug. I hadn't seen her for what seemed like an eternity. I just knew in my heart, that I'd be able to see her once again.

"I missed you, Wendy."

"I missed you too Blaze."

Everyone just watched in awe as Wendy and I cuddled each other.

"Did I miss anything while I was in Equestria?" I asked.

"A new member had joined the guild in your absence, and she's very reliable." Wendy said.

"I can't wait to meet her."

Just then, the door to the guild had burst open. In the doorway, stood the young girl I had bumped into.

"Oh, your back already Mana?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, sorry for making everyone wait though." Mana said.

Her voice was soft, and melodic. Not one bit raspy.

"Wait a minute, your the girl I bumped into before."

She looked towards me with more confidence than before.

"Wait, you two met?" Wendy inquired.

"Not formally."

I broke the embrace I was sharing with Wendy and walked over to Mana.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Blaze Shadow." I said.  
"I'm Mana. It's nice meeting you too." She said back.

"There is something strange about her, it's like we've met before." I thought.

"Who is this boy, I feel as though I already know him." Mana thought.

I then walked back over to Wendy.

"You know, there's something about Mana that feels familiar." I said.

"I'm sure it's nothing. How about you hang out with her today, get to know her." Wendy said.

"Are you alright with that?"

Wendy nodded, signifying that she was alright. I then walked back to over to Mana.

"Hey Mana, do you wanna spend the day together?" I said.

"Y-you mean, l-like a date?" She said.

"Wah, n-no. I meant, just to get to know each other better."

"Oh, okay then."

She then grabbed my hand, but neither of us could move. I couldn't move because mind was being flooded with images. The images included me, Mana, and people who alternated between memories. I couldn't stand the immense overload of memories and passed out. The last person I had saw was Mana.

**Thank you whoever read this chapter. You can expect a new chapter every now and again, but I won't promise Any specific times.**


	2. Chapter 2: Past shrouded in mystery

Blaze had slowly awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar environment. He quickly quickly got to his feet, and began to look around.

"Where am I?" He said.

After looking around for a minute, he saw Mana on the opposite side of the platform they were on. He then dashed over to her, as he was worried about her.

"Mana, are you okay?" He said.

Her eyes flickered for a moment before opening completely.

"Blaze, where are we?" She said, softly.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He replied.

He grabbed her hand, but couldn't move. More images began to flash before his eyes.

He saw quick images of him and Mana, but he couldn't decern them because they weren't clear enough to see.

Once Blaze had released Mama's hand, the images stopped, but the amount of memories he saw caused him to fall back.

"Blaze, are you alright?" Mana said, while walking up to him.

"Yeah, it's just that everytime me and you touch, I see a memories of us." Blaze said.

"How could that be, I only met you just today."

"I know, but maybe we just have repressed memories of each other, and they only seem to unlock when we touch."

"Well, lets see what comes up."

Blaze and Mana grabbed each other's hands and began to see memories of each other together.

**The first memory they saw was of Blaze and Mana together as kids**

"Blaze, lets have a race." Mana said.

She was 5 years old, wearing a green and yellow dress that went down to her knees.

"Hehe, okay. I won't hold back though." Blaze said.

He was 8 years old, wearing a blue shirt with a design of a dragon. Along with that, he had on shorts with a treble cleft symbol on one of the short legs.

"Where are we racing to?" Blaze asked.

"From here to that tree and back." Mana said, while pointing to a tree in the distance.

They were both at the park, enjoying the day. They both got into a running position. Then started counting down. 3... 2... 1... GO!

It had started off with Blaze taking an early lead, with Mana quickly catching up. When they were both even, Mana began to pick up her pace. At about halfway, it was Mana in the lead with Blaze on her tail.

"I gotta say, your proving to be a challenge to keep up." Blaze said.

"Thanks." Mana said.

As they both rounded the corner, Blaze managed to make up the difference in their distances and turned it into a fight to the finish. They were even, both were the same distance from the start/finish line. At about 5 feet from the start/finish line, Mana made a last minute sprint and crossed the line first. Blaze came in second, and was breathing deeply. A moment later, he fell to the ground with his arms and legs sprawled out on the ground. Mana followed soon after.

"You. Did. Pretty good. Mana." Blaze said in between breaths.

"Thanks. You weren't. Too bad. Yourself." Mana replied.

**The next memory was of Blaze and Mana having a little sparing Session**

"Hey Mana, wanna spar?" Blaze asked.

"Sure." mana replied.

Blaze was now 9, and Mana was 7. They were both outside in the backyard if their house. Blaze picked up his wooden Keyblade, while Mana picked up a wooden sword she had gotten from Blaze. They both walked further into the backyard, and got into their battle positions.

"Don't hold back." Mana said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Blaze said.

Blaze made the first move with a diagonal strike. Mana jumped back and did a counter attack, which was a horizontal slash. Blaze quickly blocked and did another diagonal strike. This one knocked Mana back.

"I can tell your not holding back." Mana said.

She quickly got back to her feet and rushed forward. Once she reached Blaze, she started with a stabbing strike, then a vertical slash, and ended the combo with a spin attack. The whole combo had hit Blaze, and the finishing attack knocked him on his back. Mana walked up to him and pointed her sword at him.

"Looks like I win." Mana said.

"Looks like you do." Blaze said. "It looks like you've been practicing."

"I have been, because I wanted to impress you."

"Well, you succeeded."

**The final memory was of Blaze looking through the flaming rubble of his home**

"Mana! Where are you?" Blaze screamed.

He was running through the wreckage of his home. The cause of the wreckage was unknown to him, as he was out playing when it happened. He was looking around frantically, searching for Mana. When he had seen a piece of rubble move, he dashed over to it. As he tryed to lift it, he heard a faint voice.

"Blaze?" Mana said, faintly.

"Mana?! Are you okay?" Blaze said, with urgency in his voice.

"B-blaze, I think it's my time."

"No, no, don't say that."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I don't want to lose you." Blaze said, tears falling free from his eyes.

"Just don't forget about me. You were the best big brother I could ever ask for." Mana said, with a pained smile on her face.

"You were the best little sister I could ask for. If I could choose anyone to be my sister, it would be you every time." Blaze said.

With their final words spoken to each other, Mana's heart finally gave out. She died with a smile on her face, and the memory of her brother.

Mana? Mana! Mana!" Blaze screamed out.

**Return to the present**

Blaze and Mana released each other's hands.

"Little Sister?" Blaze said, softly.

"Big Brother?" Mana said, softly.

They then pulled one another into a hug. No memories appeared this time, as they had seen all they needed.

"I can't believe it, I get to see you again." Mana said.

"I'm glad to see that my little sister is the same as she always was." Blaze said.

A bright light began to form around the two of them. Once they were completely enveloped, the environment they were in had disappeared.

**Surprised? Also, the OC Mana belongs to my good friend Hikari Ino.**


	3. Chapter 3: Past Secrets revealed

Blaze slowly awoke to the sight of his friends looking down at him. As he began to sit up, they began to back away from him.

"Uh, where am I?" Blaze asked.

"After you and Mana passed out, we took you to the infirmary room." Lucy explained.

"Why did the two of you pass out suddenly?" Wendy asked.

"I'll tell you guys, but first, I want to know where Mana is."

"Oh, she's in the bed next to you." Erza replied.

Blaze threw off his cover, and got up off of the bed he was in. While he proceeded over to Mana, he had some thoughts running through his head.

_"I hope that what I saw was not a dream, because I know these memories are mine." He thought._

Once he was at Mama's bed, he put a hand on her shoulder, and gently shook her.

"Come on Mana, it's time to wake up." Blaze said, softly.

He heard a soft moan come from her, and watched as her eyes started to flicker open.

"Blaze." Mana said.

"Mana." Blaze said.

They then pulled one another into a hug. Everyone else in the room was surprised by this action.

"I'm glad to see you again, Big Brother." Mana said.

"It's good to see you too, Little Sister." Blaze said.

"Brother? Sister? What the heck is going on her?" Matey asked.

"It seems to me that Blaze and Mana are siblings." Wendy stated.

"Okay, do you two mind explaining this to all of us, like how are you two siblings if you've never met." Lucy asked.

"Gladly." Mana said.

"You see, when our hands met, the interaction with one another had caused repressed memories to surface." Blaze said.

"Since neither of us could stand the amount of memories we were seeing, it caused us both to pass out." Mana said.

"However, our hearts had come together, so we were able to see each other, even if we were seperated physically."

"Once there, we tryed once again, and the memories finally became clear. They were memories of us as kids, we played together, sparred with each other, and we always enjoyed the time we were together."

"Then came one day when an accident happened. Our house had been destroyed, but Blaze was out. Unfortunately enough, I was home at the time, and got horribly injured."

"When I returned to the house, I saw that it was reduced to nothing but rubble and flames. I searched frantically for Mana, but when I saw her, I saw that she was dying."

"Well, I guess that explains some stuff, but wouldn't your parents have told you about her?" Levy inquired.

"That's just it, I have no memory of my parents. It's like the memories I had of the parents I did know were fake, like someone gave me fake memories, and repressed my memories of Mana." Blaze replied.

"Well, I'm glad to see you again Blaze, because now that I remember my brother, I never want to lose you again." Mana said.

Blaze and Mana came together for another hug. They were just too happy to know that they had a sibling. Everyone watched in awe as the two of them had a cute family moment. They then broke their embrace and looked into each other's eyes.

"How about we spend the rest of the day together?" Blaze said.

"Sounds good to me." Mana said.

Blaze then grabbed Mama's hand and pulled to her feet. They then left the infirmary ward holding hands and smiling at each other. When they walked through the main guild area, everyone was awestruck at what they saw. Once outside, they let go of each other's hands, and turned towards each other.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Mana asked.

"I guess we could go back to my house for a bit, catch up with each other." Blaze replied.

"Sounds good to me." Mana said with a smile.

As they walked, they each had their own thoughts.

_"Damn, I find it hard to believe that someone so cute could be my sister." Blaze thought._

_"How could I ever forget a person as good as Blaze?" Mana thought._

About 5 minutes after leaving the guild, Blaze and Mana arrived at his house. It had remained the same even after Blaze left. As they walked inside, Mana was awestruck.

"Wow, so this is your home here?" Mana asked.

"That's right, and I own it. Your free to stay here as long as you want." Blaze said.

"Okay, just don't get any funny ideas."

"Wah!? I'd never. I haven't even done THAT with Wendy."

Mama giggled. "I'm just kidding with you."

"I forgot that you like to mess around." Blaze giggled.

So, they told each other about the lives they had lived ever since the events that occurred long ago.

"No way, you helped save another world?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, but you took down an entire guild on your own?" Blaze asked.

"Sure did."

"How about we go on a little vacation tomorrow?"

"Y-you mean, just the two of us."

"Wah!? No, I meant like a team thing. You, me, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia."

"Oh, well that sounds like a great idea."

It was settled. Blaze quickly dashed back to the guild to tell the others. They had all supported the idea. Blaze then dashed back to his house to get packed. While packing, Mana asked him a few questions.

"So, you really love this Wendy girl?" Mama asked.

"I sure do. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her." Blaze replied.

"Okay, I may as well get packed too."

As Mana left the room, a sudden darkness had overtaken her.

_**"Hmph, that Blaze kid is such a fool, thinking he can trust me with his secrets. Though, I must admit, he does seem to care for Mana." The darkness said**_.

Mana then had regained control of herself, anonymous to the darkness developing inside of her.

**Shocker, it seems a new dark character has come into play. Hope to see you guys next time**


	4. Chapter 4: Day at the Beach

Today was the day for the team to go to the beach. The idea had come from Blaze to celebrate reuniting with his sister, Mana. However, the train ride there was less than desirable.

"Come on Natsu, could you not get sick for once?" Lucy pleaded.

"Sorry, but I can't help that Wendy won't cast Troia." Natsu said, with a sickly voice.

"Natsu, we've been over this, if I cast it on you too much, it stops working." Wendy said.

While Natsu was getting more motion sick by the second, Blaze and Mana were getting to the beach in a much more, fun way. They were both currently outside, flying above the train. Mana was currently holding onto Blaze while she had had silver wings coming out of her back.

"No way, I had no idea that you could fly Mana." Blaze said.

"Well, I can, but it doesn't last forever." Mana said.

_**"I should just destroy this fool now while I have a chance, but that'll just complicate things, besides, I still need his sister's body." The dark being inside Mana thought.**_

The ride/flight was good for everyone other than Natsu. It took about 2 hours, but they had finally arrived. After everyone had got to their rooms and stowed their property, it was time to hit the beach.

"Hey Blaze, aren't you gonna change into your swimming trunks?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, but I'm doing it my way." Blaze said.

He stepped back from the group and began to focus. Lights began to surround him. A minute later, the lights dispersed, revealing that he clothed with a pair of swimming trunks with smoke trails as it's design.

"That's a cool trick." Natsu said.

_**"Seems this kid is full of surprises." The darkness thought.**_

Everyone made their way to the beach. Once there, everyone began to do what they wanted. Erza decided to tan, Natsu and Gray had a swimming contest, Mana, Juvia and Lucy played in the water, and Wendy and Blaze just sat back and relaxed.

"So, I bet your glad that you'be got a sister?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, it feels good to know I have family that won't attempt to kill me." Blaze said.

Of course, the good times didn't last long, as Gray had froze the ocean. Before anyone had time to react, Natsu had broke all the ice with his fire. Huge ice chunks flew into the air.

"Dammit, with those two around, it's impossible to have a peaceful day." Blaze said.

Blaze got up, and surrounded himself with smoke. A few minutes later, the smoke dissipated and revealed him in his common outfit. He then leaped into the air and started to destroy ice chunks. A second later, he was joined by the rest of the group, excluding Lucy. They had destroyed just about all the ice, with just one left.

"I got it!" Natsu and Blaze said.

They both leaped towards it and struck at the same time. The result from the unison attack was a fire and light filled explosion.

Upon landing, Blaze returned to his swimming attire. Everyone came together, congratulating one another.

"Everyone did great." Erza said.

**Later that night**

"Damn, that was a long day." Blaze said.

"Well it was your idea to go to the beach." Gray stated.

"Oh shut up."

When they walked in, they saw that the girls were waiting for them. That night, everyone got drunk, even Blaze, Mana, and Wendy.

"Hey Blaze *hiccup*, why is there two of you?" Wendy asked, drunk.

"W-what are you talkin bout Wendy, there's two of you here." Blaze replied, drunk.

**_"Unbelievable, somehow, I'm drunk too." The darkness thought._**

Everyone was drunk and a bit tipsy. The only bad thing anyone could think of was the massive hangover they were gonna have. Of course, about an hour later, everyone except the youths were passed out.

"Hey Mana, I bet u that I could fly while I'm drunk." A drunk Blaze said.

"I'd love to see u try." Mana said.

So Blaze climbed on the roof and got ready to jump. But the one think no one was aware of, was stay away from a drunk person with magic. As Blaze fell, a trail of smoke had followed him. When he hit the ground, it causes a huge wave of smoke to pulse out from his position.

Once the smoke dissipated, Blaze was found dead center, apparently not drunk.

"Damn, this hangover sucks." He said, clutching his head.

He got up, still rubbing his head, and started to walk back to his room. Meanwhile Mana was at the hotel hot springs.

"Ah, this is just what I needed." Mana said.

**"Yes, it was indeed." The darkness said.**

The addition of a voice had surprised Mana, and she began to look around frantically.

"Who's there?" Mana asked, frightened.

**"If you must know, I am Queen Aura, and I currently dwell inside you." Aura said.**

"Get out of me!"

**"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, my body was horribly damaged in the past, and I have been sleeping for over a millennium, until your brother woke me."**

"H-how did he wake you?"

"**When he had released his holy energy, it was strong enough to wake me. I wandered around, looking for a suitable vessel, until I found you."**

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

**"Oh nothing my dear, I'm just using you until I get enough energy to restore my physical body."**

"Please, just leave my alone."

**"No can do, now that you know I'm here, I can't afford to let you tell anyone, so I'll be in control of your body for now."**

"No. No! No!"

With Mama's final scream, she lost control of her body. A minute later, Aura was in control.

"Ah, her body is a perfect fit." Aura said.

As she left the hot spring, Mana began to wander through her thoughts.

_"I hope Blaze will be able to rescue me." Mana thought._

**Oh fuck. Even I surprised myself, and I'm the person writing this. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Suspiscions Rise

The next day, everyone headed back to the guild as Blaze only had enough for one night. So, everyone went back to their respective homes upon arrival in magnolia.

"Ah, finally back, maybe now we can finally relax, huh Mana?" Blaze said.

"Yeah, I guess." Aura replied.

"Hmmmm."

Blaze and Mana walked into their house to see that nothing had changed while they were gone. They then put their stuff up and returned to the guild. Once their, Blaze approached the request board.

"Hey Mana, any jobs catch you interest?" Blaze asked.

"Hm, how bout this one." Aura said while pulling a job request from the board.

"Stopping a thief guild? If that's what you want."

"Then lets go."

_"At least he hasn't figured it out yet." Aura thought._

So, they made their way out of magnolia. The location of the guild was just outside of town, so it wasn't a long walk. Along the way, they began to talk about how they acquired their magic.

"So you realized you could use lightagic when you were surrounded by the darkness?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, so you became some sort of conduit when your magic was drained?" Aura asked.

"Yeah."

After about 5 minutes, they arrived at the entrance of the thief guild, Shadow Wind.

"Care to do the honors?" Blaze asked.

"With pleasure." Aura said.

So, 'Mana' kicked the door to the guild in, attracting the attention of everyone in the building. A minute later, everyone was running towards 'Mana' and Blaze. Blaze energized his smoke blades, and Aura generated dual blades of light. As the enemies charged towards them, the duo knocked them aside, one by one. After 5 minutes, the enemies stopped coming, so 'Mana' picked up one of the guild members.

"Now, tell us where your boss is." Aura said.

"Mana, there is no need to intimidate these people. Their guild is finished, with no one able to steal stuff, the guild will dispand. There's no need to brutalize them." Blaze said.

"Fine."

She dropped the guild member and the two of them left.

"What was with you back there, it's not like you to hurt people for no reason." Blaze said.

"I just felt that we should defeat the guild's leader, and the only way to find him would to get it from a guild member." Aura said.

"Look, it's like I said, the guild will dispand if they can't steal anything."

When they arrived back in magnolia, they confronted their client and received their pay. On the way home, Blaze had some thoughts going through his head.

_"Mana's acting weird, it's not like her to brutalize people for no reason, or to battle head on." Blaze thought._

_"Dammit, that Blaze kid is getting suspicious, I may have to eliminate him sooner." Aura thought._

_**"I won't let you hurt my brother!" Mana thought.**_

_"Be quiet, otherwise you'll join your brother when I eliminate him."_

Upon arrival at the house, Blaze locked the door behind him and his 'sister'.

"Is something wrong Blaze?" The dark queen asked.

"Look, something isn't right with you, and I want to know what." The Conduit said.

"Very Well, if you must know, I am not your sister."

"I knew it. Mana would never act that way. So tell me, who the hell are you?"

"My name is Queen Aura. I was awoken when you used your holy attack against your fake father."

"My name is Blaze Shadow, now release my sister, or pay the price."

Blaze ignited his chain with the power of smoke. Aura then concentrated her dark magic into two black orbs in her hands. Just before Blaze could react, he was literally blown out the door. He had landed on his feet, and returned to his battle stance.

"It's time for you to die now, any last words." Aura said.

"These won't be my last words, but I do have two. FUCK! YOU!" Blaze said.

Blaze then charged forward, but Aura stood there with a calm face. Once Blaze was 2 feet from here, she used a dark pulse to force him back. However, Blaze anticipated the move, and did an aileron roll to glance the attack off. He then launched Aura into the air with a smoke chain hit. He then leaped into the air and generated a neon blade. Aura had recovered, and copied Blaze's neon blade.

"So, you can copy my weapons, but can you use them the way I can." Blaze said.

Blaze then performed a 20-hit combo on Aura, and ended it with an attack that knocked her back to the ground. They landed at the same time, but Aura received more damage from impact.

"Heh, you have yet to realize that your attacks are only hurting your sister." Aura said.

"Oh, I already knew that. I was just waiting for the right moment." Blaze said.

"Right moment for what?"

"This."

Blaze then crouched down, putting one hand in front of him with the other behind. He then began to gather smoke. After gathering enough smoke, he launched into the air while splitting into three seperate smoke orbs. Once he reached an altitude far above the city, he reformed into his original form. As he was turning to look towards the the ground, he smiled, as if looking at a camera. He then launched downwards with smoke coming from his arms.

"If I let that attack hit, I'm finished." Aura said.

She then formed a large shadow shield in an attempt to stop Blaze's attack. He came crashing down into her shield. However, the shield stopped him from releasing the energy stored up.

"No matter what, I will stop you and save my sister." Blaze said.

"Why do you fight when you know your attempt will do you no good?" Aura said.

"I fight to protect those who can not protect themselves. I fight to protect my friends. But most importantly, I FIGHT, TO PROTECT MY FAMILY!" Bose said/shouted.

The dark shield could not receive anymore damage, and shattered. Once Blaze's orbital drop atrack hit the ground, a huge wave of smoke pulsed from his position, blowing Aura away. As the smoke dispersed, he approached Aura. He grabbed her by the arms, and began to concentrate. After a few minutes, Mana fell back. In Blaze's hands was Aura. She looked just like Mana, only her hair was long and silver.

"What have you done to me?" Aura asked.

"I've removed your dark spirit from my sister. Her spirit has been purified, so you can never possess her again." Blaze said.

"Fine then, I now have a body, so I'm going to take your world instead."

"What!?"

Aura blew Blaze back, and opened a portal to earth.

"If you ever want to see your friends, you'll stay out of my way." Aura said.

As she stepped through the portal, Blaze shot her with a video shot that would keep him filled in on her status.

**There's the chapter, Aura's crossed over to earth. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Earth

Blaze slowly awoke to the sight of his friends.

"Where am I?" Blaze asked.

"Your back in your home, we found you knocked out right outside." Lucy said.

"Where's Mana?"

"She's in the bed next to yours." Wendy said.

Blaze looked to the right of him, and saw his younger sister, resting. He got up and walked over to her. Once there, he softly brushed her hair out of her face. He gazed at her with a soft look and smile.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Natsu asked.

Blaze then turned back to the group. His expression returned to that of a lifeless stare.

"Its a little hard to explain. You see there was a dark creature dwelling inside of Mana, it's name, Queen Aura. When I found out about her, she tried to eleminate me by using Mama's body. She failed, and when I approached her, there was a sudden surge. She was removed from Mana, but acquired her own body. She knocked me out, and opened a portal to my world." Blaze said.

"Well lets go after her." Natsu said, igniting his fists.

"No, I can't bring all of you with me."

"Why not? We could be a great help to you." Erza said.

"None of you know anything about my world, which puts you guys at a disadvantage, plus, you might just destroy the city."

"What about me, I know my way around the city." Wendy asked.

"It'll be dangerous."

"I can handle myself."

"Alright then."

A loud groan then sounded from the room. Everyone turned to see that Mana was waking up. As she sat up, Blaze walked back over to her.

"Mana, are you alright?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Mana replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about Aura?"

"She said she was going to kill you."

Blaze kneeled down in front of his sister.

"Listen, I can understand your concern for me, but you know it's gonna take more than her to take me down." The conduit said.

"Okay, but how did you remove her from my body?" The light mage asked.

"That's a good question, but right now, we need to get to earth."

"Right."

Everyone then walked outside. Blaze took his position, and pulled out a controller. He then input a sequence, and within second of finishing, a portal was generated. Blaze, Mana, and Wendy stepped through the portal.

About 5 minutes later, they reappeared on earth. They began to look around, seeing that everything was as it should be.

"Well, we're back." Blaze said.

"It doesn't look as though anything had changed." Wendy said.

"But something isn't right." Mana said.

An explosion then sounded off 5 blocks from their current position.

"Whoa, I felt that from here." Wendy said.

"Me too. Wendy, let Mana get on your back, she'll fly you to the explosion." Blaze said.

"What about you big brother?" Mana asked.

"I'll get there, the fun way."

So, Mana and Wendy quickly made their way to the explosion. Blaze however, remained stagnant. Once they were out of his sight, it was time to have fun.

"Neon run." Blaze said.

He then began running while using his neon powers. As he ran, his speed increased, he looked like he was made of light, and left a trail of light copies behind him. Hell, he looked straight up fucking awesome. Within a minute, he caught up with the girls. He took them by surprise, but they remained airborn. About 5 minutes of running/flying, they arrived at the explosion. The sight Blaze saw, took him by surprise.

"Alistair, what's gotten into you?" Dustin asked.

Alistair's expression remained in a dead stare, eyes blank and expressionless. He continually swung his buster sword at Dustin, and Dustin continually dodged. Alistair then had Dustin pinned against a wall, and was read to end it.

"No you don't!" Blaze shouted.

Alistair then looked into Blazes direction and directed his sword that way. Blaze managed to stop in time and countered the Shadow warrior's strike with a well placed neon bolt. This caused Alistair to stagger backwards and drop his guard. Blaze saw his opportunity and energized the chain on his wrist with neon. It formed a sort of light sword. Once within melee range, Blaze hit Alistair with a 5-hit combo.

"Blaze!? When did you get here?" Dustin asked.

"Promises to keep. I'll always get my friends back." Blaze said.

Alistair had quickly recovered, and charged towards Blaze with his buster sword at the ready. Blaze charged towards him as well, this time with a smoke chain. Just before they're attacks met, Blaze used his concrete power to launch high into the air. Once he didn't go any higher, he turned around and performed an orbital drop. His attack was aimed directly at Alistair. After falling for 2 minutes, he hit directly on Alistair. It caused a smoke pulse to pulse from his position.

"I'm sorry for doing this Alistair." Blaze said.

Blaze then grabbed Alistair, and felt a surge. He then found himself in an Azure colored plain. Alistair was in front of him, but was disoriented and surrounded by a purple aura. Blaze slowly approached him. Once Blaze was directly in front of Alistair, he reached out to him. He made contact with Alistair, and saw the purple aura disappearing. It was as though he was curing him. He then saw a bright light.

Once the light dissipated, he was back on earth. Alistair in front of him, unconscious.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Dustin asked.

"I'm not sure." Blaze replied.

"Well, lets all return to base and rest."

So, Dustin, Wendy, Mana, and Blaze made their way back to mikael hotel.

**Meanwhile with Aura**

"Dammit, I should've known that Blaze would get in my way." Aura cursed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do better."

**Surprise, Bitches! That's right ChaosMageMon, I'm crossing stories, got a problem, then Private Message me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hero of Light

Upon arrival at Mikael hotel, Dustin had quite a few questions.

"It's nice seeing you again Blaze, but do you mind explaining some stuff to me." Dustin asked.

"Sure, what do you need to know." Blaze said, while setting Alistair down on Dustin's couch.

"Who did you bring with you?"

"The girl with blue hair is Wendy, my girlfriend. The girl with Black hair is Mana, my sister."

Dustin's mouth went agape when he heard this.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Dustin said, still surprised.

"Yeah, I found out about a month ago." Blaze replied.

"You've been gone for a month."

"What?! I thought I would only be gone for about a week." The conduit said.

"I guess that when Ebon was defeated, the time-space properties of the two worlds must've synchronized."

"Anyways, I think it would be best to introduce yourself to the girls."

Dustin walked over to Mana and Wendy. He cleared his throat, which caught the attention of the two girls.

"Hi, my name is Dustin Bowers. I'm a spirit warrior, and an aspiring inventor." Dustin said.

"Oh, well, I'm Wendy Marvell. I can use support support magic, as well as dragon slayer magic." Wendy said.

"Well aren't you cute." Dustin said.

Wendy blushed. Blaze then hit Dustin in the back of the head with a smoke chain. It caused Dustin to faceplant into the floor.

"If you try to hit on my girlfriend again, next time, there will be a new hole in your wall." Blaze said with a dark tone.

"I was just complimenting her." Dustin said with a pained voice, while getting up.

"Anyways, my name is Mana. I can use support magic, as well as light magic." Mana said.

"Well it's nice meeting you. Blaze I need to talk in a bit more a private manor."

"Oh, okay." Blaze said.

Mana and Wendy went into the other room, leaving Dustin and Blaze to talk in private. Dustin then smacked Blaze in the back of the head.

"That was for making me faceplate the ground. Anyways, what did you do to Alistair?" Dustin asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. I mean, one minute I'm here, another minute, I'm in an Azure colored plain." Blaze said.

"Well, whatever you did, it changed Alistair."

"How?"

"On the way over here, his disguise had faded, but he looked the same as he did with the disguise on."

"That is weird."

Just then, there was a sudden surge of energy in the room. Dustin was left unscathed, however Blaze was paralyzed. He suddenly fell to the ground.

"Blaze!" Dustin shouted.

Mana and Wendy quickly came back into the room.

"What happened to him?" Mana asked.

"I'm not sure. One moment there was a surge of energy, then he passed out." Dustin said.

"I'll see what's wrong with him." Wendy said.

As Wendy approached Blaze, his features began to change. His arms and legs became thinner and smaller. His canine teeth grew sharper. He began to grow a wolf like tail. His features became more wolflike. 5 minutes later, he looked completely like a wolf.

_**In Blaze's subconscious**_

Blaze slowly began to wake. Once his vision completely cleared, he saw that he was in a forest of some sort.

"Whoa, where am I?" He said.

He then looked downward. He saw that his clothes had changed. He was now wearing a chain link shirt underneath a green tunic. He also had on a pair of leather gauntlets, other than that, his other clothes remained.

"And where did I get these clothes?" He inquired.

He then began to walk along a path that was lit up upon his waking. After walking for 5-minutes, he saw a shield in his path. He picked it up, and examined it.

"High quality, capable of blocking fire, and able to withstand that strongest of attacks. Perfect." Blaze said.

With his new shield in hand, Blaze continued to follow the path of light. While following the path, Blaze had time to think.

_"I hope everyone's alright. But how will I be able to defeat Queen Aura." Blaze thought._

He then came to the end of his path. In front of him, was a sword. He approached the sword, and began to examine it. It had a blue handle. The hilt was in the shape of a set of wings with a yellow gem in-between it and the blade part. The Blade part was a full two feet long.

He began to approach it, and it let out a bright light. As he grabbed the handle with both hands, the light suddenly faded. He then began to pull upward, feeling the sword begin to move out of the stone. He successfully removed the sword from it's stone, and swung it a few times. Once he sheathed his sword, a light blinded him.

_**Back to Reality**_

Everyone was just sitting around, waiting for Alistair to wake up. They then heard a growling sound from the room Blaze passed out in. As Dustin crept towards the door, he saw it begin to open. He then jumped back in fear as he saw the previously sleeping wolf was now awake. Mana and Wendy then backed away in fear as well. The wolf now had a sword and shield on it's back. Dustin then energized his Spirit saber, and was ready to fight.

"Stay back, I'm warning you." Dustin said.

The wolf then quit growling and stood down. Mana then began to approach it.

"Blaze?" She said.

The wolf then leaped onto her and licked her affectionately.

"What the living hell is going on?" A new voice asked.

Everyone, even the wolf, turned to see that Alistair was now awake.

"Alistair!" Dustin shouted.

He quickly ran up to give his best friend a hug.

"Uh, hey Dustin. What's going on, AND WHY IS THERE A WOLF IN THE ROOM?" Alistair said/shouted.

He quickly sprung up and formed his Shadow Buster. The wolf growled and got into an attack stance.

"Alistair, stop, that's Blaze." Dustin said.

"What?! You have got to be messing with me." Alistair said.

"I am not messing bro."

Alistair was having a hard time trying to process what he was just told. How could one of his friends be turned into a wolf.

"Could you at least tell me who these two young ladies are?" Alistair asked.

"Sure. The one with blue hair is Wendy Marvell, Blaze's girlfriend. The other girl is Mana, Blaze's sister." Dustin said.

"I never knew he had a sister."

"He found out about a month ago."

Everyone then turned to the wolf. They saw that it was engulfed completely in black. They then saw that he was beginning to stand on it's hind legs as it's shape began to look more human like. Once the darkness was completely gone, they all saw that their friend had returned to his original form.

"Blaze!" They all said.

Everyone then began to crowd around him. He then began to back away.

"What the hell just happened?" Blaze asked.

A huge light then blasted everyone back. Once they had all recovered from the initial shock, the light spoke.

"Hello, hero of light." The light spoke.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"I am the goddess of this world, and I have come to tell you something of great importance. You see, the great evil has been reborn, you know it as Queen Aura. It is your destiny to slay her once again, as your past ancestors have."

"If this is my destiny, then I accept it."

The goddess then disappeared, and Dustin approached Blaze.

"Well, it looks like we're on another adventure." Dustin said.

"Yep. Life's never boring for us." Blaze said.

"A new adventure lies on the horizon." Alistair said.

"Looks like you aren't getting rid of me this time." Wendy said.

"We'll tackle this threat..." Mana said.

"TOGETHER!" Everyone said.

**Woo! Looks like a new adventure lies on every horizon, and this one is just beginning. Til next time. By the way, the wolf, sword, and shield design's are that of Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Dark turn of Events

Blaze had been annoyingly awoke when light shined through the blinds to his room. As he got up, and glanced back for a minute to see his Girlfriend sleeping quietly.

"She looks so cute when she's asleep." Blaze whispered to himself.

It had been about a week since his return, and things were pretty normal. He then walked over to the nearby dresser and looked for a decent pair of clothes. After 5 minutes of searching, he decided on a par of black pants, which was accompanied by a Kingdom Hearts t-shirt. Just as he began to walk out of the room he heard a voice.

"Up already Blaze?" Wendy yawned.

"Yeah, figured some morning training was in order." Blaze said.

"Okay, I'll call you in when I finish making some breakfast."

So, Blaze walked out the door and started using neon run. He was busy looking for his usual training spot, when he recieved a call.

"Hello?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, it's Dustin." Dustin said.

"Oh, well what's up?"

"It's Alistair, you may want to come by as soon as possible."

"Okay, just let me get Wendy and I'll be on my way."

"Alright."

As he hung up his phone, he let our a sigh of annoyance.

"I guess training will just have to wait." He said.

He then came to a quick halt, turned aroung, and started running back to his and Wendy's place. As he walked in, he saw that Wendy was just about to call him.

"Oh, Blaze, finished already?" The sky maiden asked politely.

"Didn't even get to start. Dustin called me and said we should meet him at his lab as soon as possible." Blaze said.

"Oh, well lets get on our way."

With that said, Wendy jumped on Blaze's back, and he activated his neon run. The good thing was that Wendy wasn't hurt when she was on him during his neon run. After around 10 minutes of continuous running, Blaze and Wendy arrived at Dustin's lab to see quite a surprise.

"What. The living hell is going on here?" Blaze asked.

He saw that Alistair was holding a ball of spirit energy made of his own accord.

"Uh, could you explain this to me?" The conduit asked.

"It seems that when you freed Alistair from Aura's control, it must've turned his darkness to light, making him into a spirit warrior." Dustin said.

"So, how do you feel Alistair?" Blaze asked.

"Honestly, shocked. I have been a Shadow Warrior my entire life, and now it's gone." He said.

He then walked over to Blaze, who got even more nervous.

"Look, I don't blame you for what happened, you saved me from hurting others, and myself. But I just wish there were a way for me to be a shadow warrior again." Alistair said, with tears beginning to fall freely.

Blaze had felt sorry for what he done. If he had known this would've happened, then he would've done everything he could to prevent it. He then surprised Alistair by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I will find a way to make this right. I promise." Blaze said.

"B-blaze?!" Alistair said.

"I promise, I will make this right."

Alistair then dried up his tears.

"Thank you, Blaze." Alistair said.

Blaze just replied with a smile. But that's when an idea came into his head.

"Guys, I just had an idea." Blaze said.

"What is it?" Dustin asked.

Everyone then huddled together, and listened while Blaze explained his plan to them.

**5 hours later**

"What is it you wanted to show us Dustin?" Eu asked. Her real name is Eucliffe Belthio, and she is able to use elemental magic.

Dustin then picked up a sort of watch like device.

"I've invented a new kind of cloaking device." Dustin said, while turning a knob.

A moment later, and surprised everyone. After thinking he fooled around enough, he became visible again.

"That's pretty cool." Aria said. Aria is another friend of Dustin and Alistair's, she specialized in playing instruments, primarily with the violin.

Everyone then heard a growling sound. They all turned to hear the growling sound come from under a dark table. They then saw a pair of eyes appear from under the table. It caused Alice Kingsly, another friend, to become scared.

Without warning, a wolf lunged from out under the table. It's target, Eu. She had managed to dodge the attack, but everyone other than Dustin got into a defensive position. They watched as it skidded to a halt in front of them. Eu was the first to attack, with a fire spell.

"Fire!" Eu shouted.

The wolf had retaliated with a spin attack, which in turn, redirected the spell back at it's caster. Eu once again dodged, but failed to avoid getting pounced on by the wolf. However, just as her life flashed before her eyes, the wolf was knocked aside by Aria.

"You okay Eu?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." Eu said.

"Well then, I guess it's time to make some noise."

Aria then pulled out her violin and begun playing. She was trying to knock the wolf out, but failed to do so. It just shook off the sheer amount of noise, but stopped growling. Dustin couldn't hold it in anymore, he just burst with laughter. Everyone turned to him, looking at him like he were a crazy person.

"Dustin, why aren't you helping us?" Alice said.

"Oh man, you guys fell for it." Dustin said.

"Fell for what?" Aria asked, annoyed.

"Blaze had developed a plan to fool you guys with a false wolf attack, and all of you fell for it."

"Is he insane? We could've been killed!" Eu said/yelled.

"No you couldn't of, because Blaze is the wolf." Alistair added.

"What?!" Everyone said.

Blaze then pounced onto Eu and started to lick her affectionately. This of course surprised her. Blaze returned to his human form, and he was found kissing her, on the lips. He then seperated from her and opened his eyes. He saw that she was blushing like crazy.

"This looks bad." Blaze said.

Eu then slapped him as hard as she could. She then hit him with a fire spell. Afterwards, Blaze was still standing there, completely unscathed.

"Okay, I think that I have some explaining to do." Blaze said.

"Yeah." Eu said.

"Wendy, Mana, you can come out now."

Then, the two girls had proceeded into the room. Wendy was wearing a red long sleeved shirt that had two white stripes along the sleeves. She also had on a black skirt white stripes along the bottom and blue thigh high socks. Mana was wearing an outfit similar to Wendy's, but her shirt was blue, and the skirt was white.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to two people I hold dear." Blaze said.

He then walked over to Wendy.

"This is my girlfriend, Wendy Marvell." Blaze said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet everyone." Wendy said with a gleeful expression.

Blaze then walked over to Mana.

"This is Mana, my little sister." Blaze said.

Everyone was surprised by this. They were not expecting Blaze to say the words he just said. Once everyone had control of their senses, they had some questions for Blaze.

"Since when did you have a sister?" Alice asked.

"I found around a month ago in the other world." Blaze replied.

"Okay, then how can you turn into a wolf?" Aria asked.

"I'm some kind of hero of light, and the wolf form just comes with it."

"Alright, then why were you kissing me?" Eu said, with a blush.

"What!?" Wendy said.

Blaze started to back away as Wendy got closer to him. He couldn't back up anymore when he felt a wall.

"Wait Wendy, please let me explain." Blaze begged.

She didn't listen to him and began to suck in a lot of air. Blaze knew what was about to happen.

"Oh. Cr..." He said.

"Sky dragon: Roar!" Wendy screamed.

Blaze was then blown through the wall and sent flying. Eu then approached Wendy.

"You know, it was just an accident." Eh said.

Wendy then started to realize her mistake.

"Oh, I guess I shoulda listened to him." Wendy said.

"You think?" Everyone said.

**Back with Blaze**

After being in the air for a good 5 minutes, he finally felt ground on his back. The one thing about conduits, is that they can't die from falling from crazy heights. As he got up, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see that he was face to face with Xever, Alistair's brother.

"Hey Xever." Blaze said.

Xever remained silent as he summoned his shadow weapons. Blaze jumped back and got into a defensive stance. He was waiting for Xever to make the first move. A shadow portal then appeared next to Xever, and out stepped Queen Aura.

"Aura! What have you done to Xever?" Blaze asked.

Aura was now wearing a Black long sleeve shirt with a silver phoenix as emblem on both sleeves. She wore this alongside a pair of pants with flames at the bottom of the legs that went up to mid knee.

"What, no hello?" Aura antagonized.

All she did was make Blaze's rage grow.

"You see, when I crossed into your world, I lost quite a bit of power. In order to keep you off my trail, I took control of those with powerful amounts of darkness in their hearts." Aura said.

"So you took control of my friends? Just to gain power?" Blaze said.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I swear, that when I am ready, I will find you, and defeat you."

"Do what you will, but you'll have to defeat your friends first."

She then disappeared through the portal, leaving Blaze and Xever to fight.

_**By the way, when I write in a battle scene like this, I ask that you use the song I suggest for the duration of the fight. This battles song, 'Tension rising' from kingdom hearts 2.**_

Xever made the first move, he rushed forward and attempted to slash Blaze's arms. Blaze did a backflip to dodge and pulled out the goddess sword and shield. When Xever came back around to attack, Blaze did a synchronized shield bash, which left him open for an attack. Blaze then did a vertical spin attack, which knocked Xever onto his back. Blaze jumped high into the air and pointed his blade downward. Xever rolled to the side, dodging at the last minute.

Xever then dematerialized his switchblades, and materialized a sword that looked quite similar to Blaze's, but his was black. Xever then pointed his sword upwards, and Blaze watched as it was empowered. He then slashed it downward, which released a vertical beam of darkness. Blaze retaliated with a vertical strike, which returned the attack to it's sender. Xever did the same thing, which sent it back at Blaze. They bounced it back several times, but ended with Xever being stunned by the attack. Blaze then did the same thing Xever did, point his sword upward, which filled it with power.

He then brought it down, with several strikes afterward. Xever was knocked back once again. Blaze jumped up, and his sword hit it's mark this time, in Xever's chest.

"NOOOOO!" A voice sounded.

_**Battle over**_

Blaze turned to see Alistair. Alistair then charged at Blaze, but Blaze pulled out his shield in time to avoid bring knocked down. Alistair then began to attack Blaze with his fists.

"Why!? Why did you kill my brother!" Alistair screamed.

"He. Tried to. KILL ME!" Blaze said/screamed.

Blaze knocked Alistair to the ground. He then turned back to Xever. As Blaze walked to Xever, he was shot by a spirit shot. He turned back to see Dustin. He ignored the attacking warrior, and continued to walk to Xever. Once there, he placed his hand over Xever's chest. Blaze fell unconscious.

When Blaze awoke, he was back in the Azure plain, but this time with Xever there instead of Alistair. He pulled out his sword, and pointed it at Xever, which in turned released him of Aura's control.

Blaze returned to the real world, and saw that Xever was healed. Alistair then ran over to his brother and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you bro." Alistair said, tears falling from his eyes.

"I thought I lost you too." Xever said, tears falling free.

Blaze walked over to the others.

"Well, I guess this means that I can heal those who Aura has possessed." Blaze said.

**Meanwhile with Aura**

"That kid is gaining strength faster than I anticipated." Aura said. "Looks like my plan is going accordingly."

Just then, two figures walked forward.

"Thatch, Topher, I need you two to make an appearance here soon." Aura told them.

They then kneeled before her.

"Yes, my empress." They said in unison.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed. Wendy's outfit is her edolas outfit. It looks like Blaze finally knows Aura's plan, or so he thinks.**


	9. Chapter 9: True feelings Emerge

The day that followed was a peaceful one, which gave Blaze a great idea.

"Hey guys, I have a great idea for today." Blaze said to the group.

"What's you idea?" Alistair said.

"We going to the beach."

Dustin immediately woke from the nap he was in. This surprised everyone in the room. Dustin then got up off his bed and proceeded over to Blaze.

"Blaze, can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?" Dustin asked.

"Uh, sure." Blaze replied.

So, Blaze and Dustin left the room. Once out of the room, Dustin to Blaze with a dead serious look in his eye.

"We're not going to the beach." Dustin said.

"Why not?" Blaze asked.

"Last time I went to the beach, I was pursued by a group of crazy fan girls."

"Oh yeah, I found that funny, but then again I was the one who told them, plus, I've got this time covered."

"Your saw the one who told them!? And how do you have it covered?"

"Yes, and that reason is because I've got a private beach."

"Well, why so sudden with the beach idea?"

"It's a date for me and Wendy, plus you can get closer to those three girls you've had your eye on."

Dustin then realized what Blaze was getting at. He also decided to agree with Blaze. As they walked back into the room, everyone had their eyes on the two.

"We are heading to the beach." Dustin said.

Everyone cheered at Dustins sudden change of heart. As they all began to leave the room to get their stuff, Alistair and Blaze stayed back for a quick second.

"So, your the one who tipped off those fan girls?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was funny watching Dustin run from them." Blaze replied.

"Well, guess we should get ready."

"I guess we should."

Blaze and Alistair walked out of the room and back to where they stayed to get ready.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone met back up at Blaze's apartment. Everyone had their bags packed, as they were staying at the beach for the night. Once there, Blaze had explained how they were getting to the beach.

"Alright, first, I need each of to take one of these." He said while motioning to several devices to his side.

As everyone picked one up, a few of them had some questions.

"Uh, what are these things?" Alice asked.

"I call them clouds. Twist to the right a little bit." Blaze said.

Everyone did as he said and twisted part of the device to the right.

"Now throw them on the ground." He said.

Everyone did as he said, and was surprised at what happened. What had been a circular device was now a hoverboard.

"How did you make this?" Dustin inquired.

"I got the idea from 'Enslaved: Odyssey to the West'." Blaze replied.

Everyone then got on theirs and waited for Blaze.

"Just follow my trail of neon copies." The conduit said.

Everyone was confused, but that was cleared the minute their conduit friend took off in a blaze of light. They all chased after him, but were having trouble keeping up. Mana used her silver wings to fly herself and Wendy to their destination. The problems arose when they were halfway ther.

Eu was having trouble keeping balance. Blaze had glanced back, and saw this. Just as she was falling off, Blaze quickly bolted backwards just in time to catch her. When he looked down at her, he saw that her eyes were closed, and she was crying.

"It's okay now, you can open your eyes." Blaze said.

Eu then opened her eyes and blushed at what she saw. She saw that Blaze was holding her in his arms, looking at her with compassionate eyes.

"B-blaze?" Eu said, softly.

"Yes Eu?" Blaze asked.

"You can put me down now."

He saw that she was blushing massively, and was looking downward.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Eu said.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"I did it because..."

"What was that?"

"I saved you because I, I, I care about you."

Blaze had also developed a blush during their conversation. However Eu's blush was now bigger than before.

"Y-you care about me?" She asked.

"I sure do, I've cared about you ever since we met." Blaze confessed.

* * *

After another 5 minutes, they finally arrived. Upon arrival, they went all went to the private resort they were staying at. After everyone changed into their swimming attire, it was time to hit the beach. Of course, Blaze had a few ideas.

"Anyone up for some wakeboarding?" Blaze asked.

Blaze grabbed Wendy and headed to the dock. Once there, the wake boarding gear was already ready.

"Okay, you place your feet in these." Blaze said, motioning to the door bindings.

"Okay." She replied, while doing what he said.

"Now hold on to this." He said, giving her the tow bar.

He then motioned for the person driving the motorboat to start the engine. Unfortunately, he was still holding onto the tow bar when it started, thus he was pulled along with his girlfriend. At first, they had trouble keeping balance, but quickly switched with Blaze holding the bar, and Wendy holding onto him.

"Ok, now what do we do?" The sky maiden asked.

"We have fun." The conduit replied.

Blaze then tilted his board to where he was at the side of the wake left in the boats path. He then tilted his board towards the wake, and went into the air. While in the air he did a side flip. He landed on the water with perfect balance. He did this several times, changing the moves he performed. In all, he performed a vertical aileron roll, tailslide, a phoenix rising, and all with Wendy still holding onto him.

They returned to the sand a few minutes later. Upon return, the group cheered them for their amazing performance.

"That's was great." Alice said.

"Yeah, you performed well." Aria said.

Eu then walked up to Blaze.

"You performed greatly, and I think you deserve a reward." She said.

Before Blaze could ask what the reward was, he found himself being kissed by Eu. He was caught off guard by this, but quickly accepted it. He also found out then that she was a very passionate kisser. What started off as a little reward became the kind of thing that Eu dreamed of.

After a minute, the two seperated. Blaze turned to Wendy to see that she had tears in her eyes. She ran off into the distance, tears falling free from her eyes. Blaze wanted to run after her, but was stopped by Eu.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaze asked, furious.

"I thought you said you cared for me." Eu retorted.

"I used to, and I still do, but as a friend."

Eu released the conduit. Her expression changed from gleeful, to shocked.

"My heart belongs to Wendy now, and I don't want to lose her." Blaze said.

The conduit then went after the sky maiden whom he loved.

* * *

_"Why? Why would he betray me?" Wendy thought._

She was still running across the hot sand, trying to get away from the boy who broke her heart. She came across a cave moments later and went inside. She went a good distance inside before stopping. She sat down and took a break. As she sat there, she had her face buried in her hands, crying freely.

"How could Blaze betray me like that, after all we've been through?" The sky maiden asked herself.

She sat there for what seemed like an hour. She then began to hear a voice.

"Wendy?" The voice said.

"Blaze?" She said, softly.

She then attempted to hide from who she thought was trying to find her. A moment later, she saw a purple light shine from around the corner. A moment later, Wendy saw that the light was coming from Blaze. As he rounded the corner, she curled up into a tighter ball. Blaze glanced to his side, and saw Wendy curled up.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Blaze said, softly.

"Please, just, get away from me." Wendy said.

"Listen, at least give me a chance to explain myself."

"NO! Your just going to break my heart again."

"Just give me a chance to explain myself."

"Why should i?"

Blaze let out a stressed sigh. He then kneeled down and put a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"Listen Wendy, I still love you, and I always will, no one is going to change that." Blaze said.

Wendy looked up at Blaze, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Ever since we met, I felt this kind of connection with you. I knew right then that you were the girl that I should spend the rest of my life with." The conduit said.

Wendy dried up her tears, and her expression began to change from sorrowful to awe.

"I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, so I'll leave if that's what you want. Just know, that I will always love you for as long as I live." Blaze finished.

Blaze got up and begun to leave the cave. He left Wendy there by herself, to gather thoughts. She sat there, trying to gather her thoughts.

"He still loves me, even after the way I treated him." Wendy said.

Wendy slowly got up, and she had finally decided on what she wanted to do.

Blaze let out an upset sigh as he walked through the cave. He was only halfway through, but was still torn up about Wendy. He just hoped that she would forgive him. Just as he was about start walking again, he found himself wrapped in someone's arms. He looked back to see his sky maiden girlfriend.

"W-wendy?!" Blaze said.

He saw that her eyes were closed, and she was crying.

"I love you Blaze, and I always will." Wendy said.

Blaze then understood that her tears were tears of happiness. He turned around and returned her embrace. He closed his eyes, and began to cry.

"I don't understand." Blaze said, softly.

"I learned from your heartfelt words that you'd never betray me. I know now, without a doubt, that your feelings are true." Wendy said.

The two of them accepted each other's feelings, and knew that the other would never betray them.

* * *

After what seemed like 2 hours, Dustin and Alistair decided they would go after Blaze and Wendy. Just as they reached the entrance of the cave, they saw that Blaze and Wendy were coming out of the cave, hand-in-hand.

"Looks like you two finally made up." Dustin said.

"Yeah we did." Wendy replied.

"Well, it's getting late, we should head back to the resort." Alistair said.

"Hold on, I've got one more thing left." Blaze said. "And I'd like to have you by my side, Wendy."

Blaze then activated his video power, which allowed him to generate digital weapons and such in reality. He generated a pair of video wings, and asked Wendy to get on his back. She complied and got on. Blaze then jumped into the air and started to fly.

"This is where the fun starts." Blaze said.

As he glided over the water, he used his neon powers and shot several orbs into the air.

"Wendy, use the dragon roar." Blaze said.

She did as he asked, and used the sky dragon roar. When the roar made contact with neon orbs, it caused them to burst with multiple colors, like that of fireworks. He and Wendy did this several times, and impressed the group.

"You ready for the finally?" Blaze asked.

"You bet." Wendy replied.

Blaze suddenly went straight up into the air while using his neon powers. Wendy was using her sky magic at the same time. Once they reached the height of their flight, the two of them released all their stored energy into a burst of energy. Blaze's energy took the shape of a phoenix, while Wendy's took the shape of a dragon. However, more resulted from the burst of energy.

Upon landing, the two were congratulated.

"Nice job you two." Alice said.

"Yeah, you two were spectacular." Alistair said.

"Thanks." Blaze and Wendy said in unison.

"Where is Eu?" Blaze asked.

"She just left when you went after Wendy, she didn't say where." Dustin explained.

* * *

It's was a slow day for Aura. She decided to give Blaze a break for today. She was bored, but that was about to change. She was surprised at the sudden appearance of someone.

"Who are you?" Aura said.

The mysterious person removed her hood, revealing her appearence.

"My name is Eucliffe Belthio, and I would like to join your side." Eu said.

"Very well, though your attire will have to change."

Aura then used her magic, and enveloped Eu with darkness. The Darkness was dispelled a moment later, revealing Eu's new appearance. Eu now had on a short sleeved shirt with the symbol of an eagle with flame wings on the back. She also had on black jeans which was accompanied by silver flat tops.

"Hm, I like it." Eu said, examining her new clothes.

* * *

Back at the resort, things had kinda gotten out of hand. When everyone returned to the resort, they got drunk. Even though everyone was underage, they had still became drunk.

"Hey Dustin, why is there two of you?" Alice said, drunk.

"What are you talking about, Alicia?" Dustin said, drunk.

"Hey Wendy, you look sexy when you are drunk." Blaze said, drunk.

"Thank you, Blaze. Your not bad yourself." Wendy said.

The only people who were still sober were Alistair and Alicia.

"I guess we should keep an eye on them." Alistair said.

"Yes we should." Alicia replied in her stoic tone.

"You know, maybe we could-"

He was cut off by Alicia suddenly kissing him. They seperated a moment later. Alistair had a massive blush, but Alicia was the same as always.

**There's the Chapter. Eh had her heart broken, and has now joined Aura.**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Darkness

The next morning, everyone had to get a bus due to the fact that just about everyone had a head splitting hangover. On the ride home, Dustin had some choice words for Blaze.

"Why did I let you convince me to get drunk?" Dustin complained, holding his head.

"I didn't convince you, your the one who suggested it." Blaze retorted.

"Oh, right."

There was also another conversation going on between the kingsly twins.

"Why didn't you tell me not to try drinking Alicia?" Alice complained.

"You were going to be convinced to drink anyways, so went ahead and gave you the okay. Besides, I had my fair shair." Alicia said back.

It was a long bus ride, but the group finally made it back to the city. Everyone went to Dustin's place because it was closest to their location. Upon arrival, they saw that nobody was home, so they crashed on the available furniture. Dustin and the kingsly twins on his bed, Alistair on the living room floor, and Blaze, Mana, and Wendy on the couch.

"I should've learned from the first time." Blaze complained.

Wendy and Mana nodded in agreement with his statement. Alistair then had something else to say.

"Oh man, Xever is going to kill me." Alistair said.

"Just don't tell him, and he won't try to kill you." Blaze said.

Back with Dustin, he was just laying, arms sprawled across his bed. He was having a better time than the others because he had two girls cuddling with him.

"Dustin, I need to tell you something." Alicia said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"She kissed Alistair last night." Alice exclaimed.

"Alice!?" Alicia asked, annoyed.

"You kissed Alistair?"

"Yes."

Dustin contemplated for a moment.

"Well it's alright. Everyone was drinking, so you couldn't help it."

Alicia blushed at Dustin's comment. She hugged him tighter than she already was. She was glad that Dustin accepted her accident.

* * *

"Aura, send me out into the city." Eu asked.

Eu was currently with Aura in the place that Aura was staying.

"Why should I?" Aura said.

"I can take them down, right now." Eu said.

"I don't need them down right yet."

"But-"

"No Buts!"

Eu had to then think for a minute.

"Why don't you want me to eliminate them now?" Eu asked.

"Very well, if you are working with me, you may as well know." Aura said.

Eu leaned closer to Aura in order to hear her true plan. What she heard shocked her greatly. She returned to being in front of Aura, awaiting further orders.

"Now that you know, you have my permission to attack them, just don't kill any of them." Aura said.

"Yes my empress." Eu said.

She then disappeared into a portal of her own creation.

* * *

Everyone was still at Dustin's apartment, finally back to their selves. By now, Dustin and Alistair were playing on a game console, and the others were relaxing in the living room. Everything was alright, up until an explosion caught their attention. Everyone bolted to an available window.

"Finally, something interesting." Blaze said.

He opened the window he was at and jumped out. After going halfway down the building, he energized his Video wings. He quickly made his way back to the window.

"Wendy, hop on my back. Mana, you carry Alistair. Everyone else, use your Cloud's." Blaze said.

Everyone did as he said. Once everyone was ready, they all went off towards the location of the explosion.

Upon arrival, they saw a figure inside the smoke cloud.

"Reveal yourself!" Blaze shouted, unsheathing his sword and shield.

The figure who stepped out of the smoke had shocked everyone.

"E-Eu?!" Alistair said.

She smirked, and began to laugh. Everyone was confused as to why though. She stopped laughing moments later, and had some words to say.

"Surprised?" Eu said.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Alistair pleaded.

"Why, you ask. I gave into the darkness of my heart, and it empowered me." Eu said.

"That doesn't answer his question." Blaze said.

"You have some nerve showing up. If you want to know, fine! You confessed your feelings to me, and then tore my heart out the next chance you talked to me."

"Eu, I'm sorry for breaking your heart, I truly am. But there will always be others. Alistair loves you, and he doesn't want to lose you."

Eu looked towards Alistair, and was upset at what she saw. She saw that he was crying. It tore her up to see him like that. She fell to her knees, crying.

"W-what have I become?" Eu asked herself.

"You are Eu Belthio, and who you are is the best thing you could be." Alistair said.

Eu looked up to see that Alistair was giving her a hand. She smiled, and grabbed his hand. Once he pulled her up, he felt happy, but that didn't last.

Eu put her hand on his chest, and launched a fire spell against him. It caused Alistair to be blown back, the cloth on his chest was burned off. He quickly recovered and summoned his spirit buster. Before he could charge against Eu, Blaze stopped him.

"Listen Alistair, I'm the only one who can free her from the darkness." Blaze said.

Alistair backed off.

"Alright, just don't hurt her." Alistair said.

"I promise." Blaze said.

Blaze stepped up to Eu, and got into his battle stance. Eu then used some shadow magic to forge two black claws.

"What?!" Blaze said, shocked.

"That's right, I can now use shadow magic." Eu said.

The two of them charged towards one another. Their weapons clashed, with sword against claws, they were even in strength. The two were blown back from the other, but landed on their feet.

"You know, you don't even know the truth of Aura's plan." Eu said.

"Of course I do, she plans on using my sister to regain all her dark powers." Blaze replied.

"She doesn't need your sister to regain her power." Eu said.

Eu then attempted 3 claw attacks on Blaze, but he dodged them all.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

He then did a vertical spin attack to knock her back, but was stopped midway by Eu's claws.

"It's in your hands." Eu said.

"What?!" Blaze asked.

He was then knocked onto his back. Eu had her claws at his throat.

"That sword of yours is designed to siphon the darkness and all your powers within you." Eu said.

"So this sword has been taking my powers?" Blaze asked.

Before Eu could say, a new portal appeared. The person who stepped from it was Aura.

"Correct, and now that you know, I'll be taking your power." Aura said.

She began to walk towards Blaze, but was impaled by Alistairs buster sword.

"We will never let that happen." Alistair said.

Aura touched Alistair's sword, which caused it to turn black. It shattered a moment later. She kept on walking, but was halted by Dustin.

"We will never let you hurt our friend." Dustin said, gesturing his sword towards her.

She fired off a blast of pure black energy. When it impacted, it had the force an electric storm. Dustin was blown to side of a building, and his shirt was reduced to nothing. She then continued her path towards Blaze.

Once she reached him, she held her hand over his chest. As she did, a mixed stream of darkness, smoke, neon, video, and concrete came from him. He couldn't stand the amount of pain he was in, and passed out.

"You know, the sword and shield was also the reason you could turn into a wolf." Aura said.

After around a minute, Blaze was out of energy. Aura looked towards Mana, and began to walk over to her.

However, she was halted by the sound of energy building. She turned back to see that Blaze was still at a feeble attempt to stop her. She began to walk back towards him.

"Why do you continue to fight when you know you've lost?" Aura asked.

Blaze gave no reply, and fired off his final neon blast. It took all the energy he had to fire the blast. Although it hit it's target, it didn't even slow her down. A moment later, she was next to Blaze. She didn't care, she was ready to end things.

She kicked him in the side hard enough to make him hit a building. Upon impact, he fell unconscious, and was no longer able to defend anyone. She walked over to him, and pulled him into the air. She then generated a black fire in her available hand.

"No!" Everyone screamed.

Just as Aura was about to make impact, it was stopped by Blaze, who was still unconscious.

"What!?" Aura said.

Blaze then somehow generated a ball of light energy. Aura didn't have time to question this, so she created another black fire blast. She was stopped by Blaze grabbing her face, and releasing the stored energy he had. It blasted her back, which caused him to fall back to the ground. Eu quickly ran to Aura.

"Aura?! Are you okay?" Eu asked.

"Just. Get us. Out of here." Aura said.

Eu then generated a dark portal. With those two gone, the girls ran over to the boys. Wendy and Mana picked Blaze up and began to carry him back to Dustin's. Same thing with Alicia carrying Alistair, and Alice carrying Dustin.

"I hope their okay." Wendy worried.

"I'm sure they are." Alice said.

Along the way, Alistair regained consciousness for a moment.

"Eu. Why?" Alistair said, softly.

He then passed back out, and remained that way for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Aura, is something wrong?" Eu asked.

"No, I'm just worried." Aura said.

"You mean when Blaze shot you with a blast of energy?"

"Yes. How could he do that when I drained all of his power?"

"Maybe he just has some kind of unkempt power."

"Whatever it may be, it needs to be dealt with."

Aura tried to get back up, but fell trying. Eu quickly came to her side.

"Not today, another day." Eu said.

"Very well." Aura complied.

**Well, well. Looks like Blaze lost his power, and Eu still belongs to the darkness.**


	11. Chapter 11: Re:Birth by Sleep

Nighttime came quickly, and everything had seemed to have returned to normal. Everyone was crashing at Dustin's place for the night. Dustin and Alistair awoke an hour after their clash with Eu. However Blaze still remained unconscious. Everyone was starting to worry.

"I hope Blaze is okay." Dustin said, looking at his sleeping friend.

"I'm sure that he'll be just fine, he's recovered from worse." Mana said.

"Yeah, but that was thanks to king Dusk and queen Dawn." Alistair added.

"He'll make a fine recovery." Wendy said.

"How can you be sure?"

"He's tough, strong, and never gives up."

"I guess your right."

Everyone just left their friend be forthe time being. As they went back into the living room, an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Mana asked frantically.

"Its the shadow alarm, I installed it since our last encounter with the serpentine." Dustin said.

"How does that make any since?" Alistair asked.

"The Orochi sword was empowered with darkness, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Dustin pulled out a laptop, and pressed a few buttons. A moment later, a map of new York appeared on it. Just near their location, 2 dots flashed on the map.

"Okay, lets go." Dustin said.

"What about Blaze?" Mana asked.

"He'll be okay, lets move!"

The 4 of them bolted out the door and towards the location of the disturbance.

* * *

"Where. Am I?" Blaze said, faintly.

Blaze looked around with half open eyes, and saw that he was standing on a circular platform. He then saw a huge fracture on the platform. It was at that time, he realizes that he was in his heart.

_"Hello?" A voice asked._

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

_"I'm not sure, I followed a light."_

Blaze held a hand to his chest.

"Yeah, that was my light." Blaze said, faintly.

"But my heart is fractured, and now, what little I have left is slipping away."

_"How about we join hearts?"_

"Hm?"

A light then began to shine. It didn't blind Blaze, but he was surprised at what he saw. He saw that the broken part of his heart was being mended. When it was completed, he saw color begin to return to it. He saw vibrant shades of blue. It also had an image of him on it.

_"Our hearts have touched, nothing else will slip away. One day, you will strong enough to reclaim what you have lost." The voice said._

"Thank you." Blaze said.

_"Now there is only one thing left to do."_

Blaze then looked up and forward.

"Open the door." Blaze and the voice said in unison.

A door suddenly appeared before him. As he walked towards it, the door began to open. It revealed nothing but light behind it. As Blaze stepped through, he could feel the light engulf him.

* * *

Blaze slowly opened his eyes, to the sight of Dustin's bedroom ceiling. He got up slowly, thinking of where the others had gone off to. Once he was sitting up completely, he had felt a sudden pulse of darkness.

"Whoa, the negative energy nearby is way to high." Blaze said.

He then rushed over to a nearby window, and got ready to jump out. He stopped when he remembered about the events that occurred earlier.

"Dammit, I can't use my powers anymore. The only way I can get anywhere now is with a cloud." Blaze said.

He then twisted the device on his hip, and threw it on the ground. The result was a high powered energy field in the shape of a hoverboard. He hopped on, and glided towards the window. However, the window wasn't big enough, so he was launched from the cloud.

"Well, I lived long enough." Blaze said.

However, he stopped falling halfway from the ground. He was quite confused. He then tryed to move upward, and he did.

"Yes! I can still fly." Blaze said.

He then glided towards where he felt the disturbance. What he found hadn't came as much of a surprise. He saw that his shadow warrior friends Thatch and Topher were attacking the group. He quickly landed, and caught their attention.

**Battle music is 'Transformation' from the game 'the world ends with you'**

"You two looking for me?" Blaze yelled.

The two warriors turned their attention to the calling warrior. They stopped their assault on the others, and directed their sole attention on Blaze.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here." Thatch said.

"Promises to keep, I'll always get my friends back. What, bad timing?" Blaze said.

"Actually, perfect timing. We can try our new abilities." Toph said.

Toph then created a small bolt of energy made of video. Thatch did the same, but his was made of neon. Blaze kept a dead locked stare. The two of them fired the blast in unison, causing their strength to double. Blaze just kept standing there, watching as the blast came closer to him. At the last minute, a beam of light appeared in his hand. He used it to dispel the attack that approached him.

"N-no way." Thatch said.

Blaze stood in front of him, comepletely unscathed. The light then began to take form. A moment later, it was dispelled, showing that Blaze was holding a keyblade. Toph began to back away, slowly.

"N-no. It can't be." Toph said.

What he saw was different from what the others saw. He saw Blaze wrapped in a light that took the form of a phoenix. The reason for this was due to Aura's power over him. Toph then fired a charged video blast, which was in the form of three large swords. Blaze broke each one as they approached him. Toph was completely scared.

"W-what are you?" Thatch said.

"What am I?" Blaze retorted.

He then pointed his keysword at the two assailants.

"I am the light that shines in the darkness. I am the warrior who tends off the darkness. I, am Blaze Shadow!" Blaze shouted.

Blaze charged towards Toph and Thatch, keyblade in hand. Upon reaching them, Blaze did a spin attack to knock the two back. They were still standing, but could only defend themselves. Blaze then pulled his keyblade in two, and watched as they begun to morph. The form they took, was two chakrams. He then threw one of his spiked weapons, which knocked Thatch to the ground. Once the weapon returned, he reformed his keyblade, and waited for Toph to make his move. Toph tried for a jump strike, but was blocked by Blaze. Blaze then took advantage and countered the shadow warriors jump strike. It knocked them to the ground, and Blaze approached them.

"It's time to end this." Blaze said.

He pointed his keyblade forward, and began to gather energy. The energy was shown at the tip of the blade, which began to glow. Once the ball of energy had stored enough, it shot out two beams, which went to Toph and Thatch. The beams went straight to their hearts, which removed Aura's control.

Aura suddenly collapsed without warning. Eu ran to her side.

"Aura, are you okay?" Eu said.

"Yes, but it feels like someone ripped out my heart." Aura said.

Eu gasped, knowing what caused it.

"Blaze! He's responsible for this." Eu said.

She began to storm off.

"Don't bother, Blaze obviously had some kind of new power. You'd be no match." Aura said.

She got back up, and sighed.

"Looks like you finally have your true potential, Keyblade Wielded." Aura said.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Dustin finished.

He had to explain the whole Aura situation to Thatch and Topher. Thatch groaned, while Toph buried his head in his hands.

"I guess things are never easy for us." Toph said.

"Hey, you gotta live each day like it's your last." Thatch said.

_**There you go, once again, Blaze can use Keyblades. If you don't like it, stop reading. My story, my rules.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Arrow of Light

The next day, everyone met up at Dustin's lab, even the older warriors. Blaze had to explain the whole situation to everyone.

"Okay, what do we know so far?" Blaze asked.

"We know that Eu has already joined Aura's side." Dustin said.

"We also know that your apparently the keyblade master, even though that's just a game." Alistair said.

"Finally, we know that Aura has your conduit powers, and plans on using them to take over the world." Xever said.

Blaze nodded in agreement, and did a head count. Someone was missing.

"Hey, where is Valmont?" Blaze asked.

"He didn't pick up when we called." Belmont said.

Blaze then realized what happened. He then facepalmed, which caused everyone to become curious. It took a moment to realize, but everyone else followed suite.

"Looks like we lost another ally." Alistair said.

"Wait, Jade isn't here either." Dustin added.

"Un. Believable." Blaze sighed.

Everyone was wondering how Jade was turned to the darkness. However, they had only one person left to whom they could consult matters.

"Looks like it's time to give our favorite fox warrior a visit." Dustin said.

Dustin then focused his spirit energy for a quick moment. He walked to a nearby window, and fired his blast high into the air. It quickly reached an altitude high above the city. It then exploded, revealing the Japanese symbol meaning fox.

"Now we wait." Dustin said.

They waited for half an hour for their friend to appear, but he didn't.

"I'm going out for a bit." Blaze said.

He walked towards the door, but was stopped by a column of fire in front of him. He then kept walking, passing through the column. Once at the door, a person popped out from the fire column.

"You, are freaking crazy." The person said.

Blaze turned around to see his rival, Felix Fox.

"Well, well, if it isn't the fox warrior himself." Blaze said.

Felix turned around to face the other.

"Why'd ya'll call for me?" Felix asked.

"We need your help." Dustin said.

"Obviously."

"Look, we didn't call you to be a smartass." Blaze added.

"Well excuse me, prince."

Blaze ran towards him, but was restrained by Alistair and Xever. They were trying their hardest to keep the keyblade wielded from killing their friend.

"Felix, a new evil has arisen." Dustin said.

"And you guys need me to bail you out." Felix said.

"We just needed your help with our new enemy." Alistair said.

Felix then started to back away.

"No way, if your dealing with darkness, count me out." Felix said.

Felix had become terrified of those who can wield dark powers. He's been like that since his last encounter with someone like that.

"Well, since your here, wanna have a duel?" Blaze asked.

"Sure." Felix said.

Although Felix was scared of darkness, he couldn't deny a duel. Blaze and Felix walked outside, with everyone following. Once outside, the two backed away from one another.

* * *

**Battle music is 'Future Master's from Kingdom Hearts BBS**

Felix created a sword made of fire. Blaze summoned his keyblade. Felix looked impressed.

"So, you really are a keyblade master." Felix said.

Blaze nodded. He then got into his battle stance and waited for Felix to make the first attack. Felix ran forward and jumped high into the air. He brought his sword down with trailing it. Blaze backflipped to dodge the move, which succeeded.

"Looks like you've got better control of your fire now." Blaze complemented.

"Thanks." Felix said.

He then sheathed his sword and began to focus. Blaze then noticed a black trail begin make it's way towards him. By the time he realized what it was, it was too late. Black Spikes then shot from the black trail underneath him.

"Inferno Style: Flame Control." Felix said.

Blaze fell to the ground with a huge thud. He recovered by doing a head spin which lead up to a hand spring. Once on his feet, he smirked.

"So that's how you want to play, fine then." Blaze said.

Blaze then made his blade disappear, and began to focus his aero magic. He focused it into his hand, and watched as a small blue wind sphere began to form. It kept on growing til it was the size of his hand.

"Get ready." Blaze said.

Blaze then rushed forward, towards Felix. Felix quickly generated a shield of flames to defend from the attack. As Blaze came closer, Felix intensified his flame shield, in hopes of stopping the Key bearer. It failed, as the Keyblade Master shattered the shield, and thrust his right arm forward. The sphere impacted the fox warrior, and caused him to lurch back.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" Blaze shouted.

The sphere he held exploded, blowing Felix back, and to the ground. Blaze materialized his Keyblade, and pointed it at Felix.

"Looks like I win." Blaze said.

"Looks you do." Felix said.

**Battle over**

Blaze extended his free hand out to Felix. Felix grabbed it, and pulled himself to his feet. The minute he's back up, an explosion sounds off.

"Let's go." Blaze said.

Everyone, except Felix, energized their clouds, and took off. Felix followed behind in the form of a fireball.

* * *

When the group arrived, they weren't surprised. They saw that Eu and Jade were the one's causing destruction.

Jade was now wearing a dark purple short sleeved shirt with a sword emblem in the middle. She wore it with black skirt with miniature purple skulls on it.

"You guys again?" Eu said.

"You recovered quickly Blaze, I'm impressed." Jade said.

"Thanks, but last time I checked, we came here to fight." Blaze said.

"You are correct. Let us begin."

Jade summoned several black shurikens, and Eu summoned her dark claws. Blaze energized his keyblade, and prepared to fight.

"So it's true." Eu said.

"So Aura knows I wield the keyblade?" Blaze said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

**Battle Start. Music: 'The Tumbling' from Kingdom Hearts BBS**

Jade started off by throw a barrage of shurikens. Blaze retaliated by getting in a block position. He succeeded in blocking all of them, however, an unknown effect was that they were deflected back at Jade. Several missed as she dodged, but most of them still hit their mark. Jade was downed, but not out. Blaze then began to look around frantically for Eu, as she had disappeared during his and Jade's battle.

"Say good bye." Eu said.

She popped up from the ground behind. He didn't have time to react, so he couldn't block. Just as Eu was attacking, Felix intervened by using his flame sword to parry her strike. It knocked her back, but she was still on her feet. She then teleported back to Jade and pulled her back up. Blaze glanced back at Felix.

"You ready for this?" Blaze asked.

"You bet." Felix said.

**Change battle music to 'Terra's battle theme' from KH BBS**

The tide of battle was about to change. It was now Blaze and Felix vs. Jade and Eu. Eu rushed forward with claws ready to strike, but Blaze and Felix stood back-to-back. When she reached the two, Blaze blocked the attack, and Felix did a counter strike. Eu was knocked back, but Jade came up from behind her to attack with her shurikens. Jade threw her barrage of shurikens, but were burned up by Felix's flame shield. While Jade was creating more, Blaze jumped in with a 3-hit combo. Jade was knocked back alongside Eu.

"How can they be this strong?" Jade asked.

"To help with Aura, we destroy them now." Eu said.

The two of them got back up, and held one another's hands close together. Eu's hand sparked an orb of smoke, while Jade's sparked an orb of neon. A third orb was then sparked between the two, and it was gold colored. The one began to expand in size, thus causing them to merge. The orb was now red and purple, and was continuously expanding. It quickly reached a monumental size. The two then fired the blast towards the two rivals.

"Smoke Neon Flash Fang!" Eu and Jade yelled.

Blaze then created an orb of wind and began running towards the two. Felix created a black flame trail that followed Blaze. Just as Blaze reached the blast, Felix released the black fire. Their attacks synchronized, creating and even stronger attack.

"Inferno Wind style: Rasengan Flame!" Blaze and Felix yelled.

The Rasengan Flame cut through the flash fang attack with ease, and carved a path straight to Eu and Jade. The Rasengan was now enveloped with fire, but still retained it's wind element. The combo attack made contact with the two possessed warriors, and immediately blew them away.

**Battle over**

* * *

The blast cleared moments later, revealing that Eu and Jade were knocked to the ground. Blaze summoned his keyblade, and released a beam that went directly to Jade's heart. He then went over to Eu and examined her. He sighed and shook his head.

"Alistair, come over here for a minute." Blaze said.

The former Shadow warrior listened and went over to Blaze.

"Listen, it's hard for me to explain this." Blaze said.

"What's wrong?" Alistair asked.

"Aura's control over Eu is much worse than the others. She's been with her so long that the darkness has complete control of her heart."

"Well what do we do?"

"The only way to fix this is with the help if someone she truly loves. You."

Alistair thought for a minute. He then sighed, and was ready for what had to be done.

"Okay place your hand over her chest, I'll do the rest." Blaze said.

Alistair place his hand over Eu's chest, and waited for Blaze. Blaze placed his hand over Alistair's and began to focus. A moment later, an arrow of pure light formed above their hands.

"Arrow of Light!" Blaze shouted.

The arrow went straight through their hands and into Eu's heart. Alistair and Blaze then passed out.

_**Blaze and Felix have taken down Jade and Eu, but Eu was completely overtaken by darkness, leading to Blaze and Alistair entering Eu's heart. The moves in Blaze and Felix's dual are from 'Naruto Shippuden', except for the combo move**_


	13. Chapter 13: Eu's Heart

Blaze and Alistair slowly awoke to an unfamiliar sight. As they got up, they noticed the platform they were on. It was emblazoned with the colors red, blue and yellow. The duo then looked to the left of the platform and saw that it also had an image of Eu on it.

"Where are we?" Alistair asked.

"We are in Eu's heart." Blaze said.

"Really? I did always want to make my way into her heart."

Blaze stared at Alistair with a 'Seriously?' Stare. He the looked around some more to find something.

"Alistair, get over here." Blaze called.

The spirit warrior complied and went over to his keyblade wielding friend. Once there he was confused.

"What is it Blaze?" Alistair asked.

"Look down." Blaze said.

Alistair did and gasped at what he saw. Part of Eu's heart was possessed by Aura. The half that was taken had an image of Aura and had colors of purple and black.

"What do we do?" Alistair asked.

Before Blaze could answer, the two had been grabbed by dark tendrils coming from Aura's side. The two of them struggled, but failed to break the grasp.

"Blaze, try your keyblade." Alistair screamed out.

"I can't focus enough strength to summon it." Blaze said.

The two watched as they were pulled into the darkness. It felt like the end, but Blaze almost wish it did. Just as the two of them begun to lose hope, a bright light flashed, dispelling the darkness. It was bright enough that Blaze and Alistair were blinded for a moment.

* * *

Their vision returned moments later, but they were in a different place now. The two of them saw panels with images flashing by.

"I think we are in Eu's memories." Blaze said.

"Oh the irony." Alistair sighed.

As they walked by, they saw Eu's childhood in the panels they saw. They saw her growing up, and saw quite a few things.

"Oh, so she's the one I saw when I was at the park when I was 5." Blaze said.

"And there's us on our first date." Alistair said.

It was simply amazing what they saw. However, the good times didn't last. The further they walked, the more they saw. Until they came across a section of locked memories.

"What the heck happened here?" Alistair asked.

Blaze then examined the locks on the memories.

"Well it's not Aura. The chains would be have lingering shadows on them." Blaze said.

Blaze then summoned his keyblade and tapped the lock twice. The chains fell from it, revealing what the memory contained. It revealed that Eu was running around, apparently chasing someone.

* * *

"Hehe, you won't catch me." A boy said.

"We'll see about that." Eu retorted.

Eu was 10 years old in the memory. She was chasing after a boy she had just recently met. They'd been at it for 30 minutes, but the boy gave here a good workout.

"Come on, you'll never catch me at the rate your going." The boy said.

"Oh yeah, try this." Eu said.

She then cast an ice spell and froze the ground the boy was running on. He slipped and ended up faceplanting the ground. Eu quickly caught up to him. When she reached him, she pinned him to the ground.

"What do ya know, you actually caught me."

The boy said.

"You did put up a good race though Blaze." Eu said.

"What. The." Blaze said.

"Fuck." Alistair finished.

Alistair turned towards his friend with a confused look.

"If I knew this, I would've brought it up." Blaze said.

"Hey, another locked memory." Alistair said.

He led the keybearer to the locked memory.

Once there Blaze unlocked the memory, and the two watched as it played by.

* * *

Eu was humming as she walked back to her home. Her day had been perfect, with nothing messing it up. She then passed a person along the way. She stopped for a minute to exam examine him. The boy recoiled by trying get away from her.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you." Eu said.

The boy continued to run away, so Eu chased after him. A moment later, he tripped and began to hold his knee. Eu quickly ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" Eu asked.

"Yeah, I think so." The boy said.

He then pulled his pant leg back to show her his injury. It was just a little scrape.

"How'd you get here?" Eu asked.

"I. I came here on my o-own." Blaze said.

"What!? Why?"

"I have no where else to go."

"What happened to your parents?"

The boy looked down when she asked.

"Hey, it's okay." Eu said.

"No, it's not. I'm here because my parents tryed to kill me." The boy said.

"What?!"

"Yeah they called me a freak, and their right."

The boy then burst into tears. Eu knew that she had to help comfort the boy. She wrapped her arms around him. The boy blushed, and was surprised.

"W-why are you doing this? You barely know me." The boy said.

"I can't stand to see someone like this. It doesn't matter if I know you or not." Eu said.

The boy's tears dried up, and he returned the embrace.

"T-thank you." He said.

"Now, why would anyone think your a freak? You look just like a normal person." Eu said.

"I can control the forces of light and dark. Watch." The boy said.

The boy then stood up and created a ball of pure light. Eu just sat there, unsurprised.

"Your not scared?" The boy asked.

"No, I have friends just like you. But I would like to know your name." Eu said.

"My name is Blaze Shadow." Blaze said.

"I'm Eu." Eu said.

The memory concluded.

* * *

"Look man, I am just as confused as you." Blaze said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would've told us by now if she remembered." Alistair said.

The two of them kept on walking. They didn't encounter anymore locked memories. After some time, they had come across a huge door. It was emblazoned with dragon symbols and red and black colors. This could easily be shattered by Blaze's keyblade.

"Wait Blaze, we don't know what's behind that door." Alistair said.

"I know, but chances are that Eu is behind the door. She needs you now more than ever Alistair." Blaze said.

Blaze then proceeded to open the door. He released a beam from his keyblade that went straight into the keyhole. The door opened with a loud clang of metal. As the door slowly opened, Alistair summoned his spirit buster.

His Spirit weapon now looked like cloud's buster blade from FF7.

As the door opened the two of them bolted inside, with the door slamming shut behind them. A single light appeared in front of them, with a dark version of Eu in front of them.

"Where is Eu?" Alistair yelled out.

"Safe, for the moment." Dark Eu said.

"Your gonna tell me. Either on your own, or after I fucking destroy you, and drain your memories."

"You just don't get it. Eu's state of being is stagnant, dying. I'm giving her a second chance."

"Enough, of your fucking weird, fucking rambling, shit. Give me my girlfriend."

Blaze was shocked at how violent his friend got. He made a mental note to never piss off Alistair.

"No, no I don't think so. It's about time you gave me something. You see, Eu share your brand annoyingly risiliently magic. She will become the princess of the new world. And now, the only standing in my way, is you." Dark Eu said.

Dark Eu then began to change her shape. After a few moment, she looked exactly like Blaze.

"Holy Sh-." Blaze said.

He didn't finish because he was blown back. Dark Eu then created a barrier keeping Blaze from interfering. It was now Alistair vs Dark Eu.

* * *

**Battle Start. Music: Rage Awakened**

Dark Eu began things by charging at Alistair with a Buster Sword. Alistair charged towards her as well. The two met in the middle, and were trying to gain the upper hand in the battle. Alistair succeeded in knocking Dark Eu back. This gave him an optimal chance to counterattack. He then attacked with several attacks. Dark Eu then raised her sword, stopping Alistair's attack.

The sudden block threw Alistair off, leaving him vulnerable. Dark Eu then repeatedly hit slashed Alistair with her Buster sword. Alistair attempted to block but failed, which resulted in his Buster sword being shattered in half. Alistair was then on the ground, stunned by what happened. Dark Eu then approached Alistair, with her sword ready to attack.

"It ends here." Dark Eu said.

Just before she brung the sword down, a whirling sounds could be heard. Dark Eu turned around to see a keyblade quickly approaching her.

"What?" She said.

She was then knocked to the side as the keyblade landed in front of Alistair.

"Use the keyblade to save Eu." Blaze said.

Alistair then picked up the keyblade, and was ready to fight. Dark Eu sprung back up and was ready to fight again. She charged at Alistair, while he stood stagnant. Just as she reached him, he side-stepped her attack and slashed her in the back. She was surprised by this, but recovered quickly. She then jumped up and bring her sword down. Alistair responded by blocking the attack. Dark Eu had shot him with a dark fire spell at point blank range, creating a smoke cloud.

"This fight is over." She said.

However, the smoke quickly dispelled, revealing Alistair, still standing.

"What? How did you survive?" Dark Eu said.

"You just don't get it. You can't defeat me because you lack one thing." Alistair said.

"Oh, and what might that be."

"My power doesn't come from might. My power doesn't come from darkness. My power comes from the bonds I've made with others. My friends are my power!"

Dark Eu just growled at the statement.

"Shut Up! Friends don't mean a damn thing, now die." She said.

Dark Eu then focused her remaining dark power into her sword. It began to form a huge orb of pure darkness. She then launched it at Alistair, who remained still.

"I'll show you. THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" Alistair shouted.

Just as the orb reached him, he struck it back at Dark Eu. It was now imbued with pure energy. Dark Eu could only attempt to block. The Orb made contact with her sword, which caused it to break into a million pieces. The orb then completely enveloped her. The last thing she did, was scream as she vanished from existence.

**Battle Over**

The barrier fell, allowing Blaze to enter.

"You did it Alistair. You saved Eu." Blaze said.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Alistair said.

The darkness began to fade, revealing that they were now back on the platform from before. This time it only had Eu's image. The two looked around to see Eu laying on the ground.

"Eu!" They said.

They ran over to her. Alistair then kneeled down and held Eu close. She slowly woke up.

"Alistair." She said.

"Eu." Alistair said.

The two of them began to cry tears of joy. Blaze summoned his keyblade back to him. He then built up energy on his blade. A moment later, the energy released with a small flash. He released Eu's heart, and a light began to form. Eu was finally free.

* * *

_**Eu has been returned, and is no longer shrouded in darkness**_.


	14. Chapter 14: 1000 Shadows Battle

A week has passed since the group got back Eu. Everything had been pretty quiet concerning Aura. However, things with Eu were changing. Her magic was now stronger than before, and she could use a wider variety of magic.

Blaze was hanging out with Eu and Alistair for the day. He wanted to make up for what he'd done to Eu.

"Eu. I, am so very sorry for what I did to you." Blaze said.

Eu then looked towards Blaze.

"It's okay Blaze. When you said that you were loyal to Wendy, I was just so torn up about it. But now I understand that I have Alistair." Eu said.

She smiled and hugged Alistair tightly. Alistair was gasping for breath.

"I. Love you. Too Eu." Alistair said.

Alistair then passed out due to lack of oxygen. Blaze walked over and tapped Eu on the shoulder.

"Uh, Eu. I think you should stop hugging him." Blaze said.

Eu looked up and saw that Alistair was beginning to turn blue. She released him, which somehow revived him. He was breathing heavily for a moment.

"Never. Do that. Again." Alistair said, between breaths.

Blaze then began to laugh as he watched the two. He was glad that things between him and Eu were mended. Although, he did have a question for her.

"Why did you join Aura in the first place, Eu?" Blaze asked.

"I let my jealousy get the better of me, and succumbed to the darkness in my heart." Eu grimaced.

"I don't blame you for what happened, I shoulda told you about my feelings before."

Before they could continue the conversation, the shadow alarm had gone off.

"Dammit, what now?" Alistair said.

Blaze's phone then went off. Blaze looked to see that it was Dustin calling, so he answered it.

"What is it Dustin?" Blaze asked.

"It's Valmont. He got his brother to join him on Aura's side, and now their starting to destroy the city." Dustin said.

"Where are they?"

"Their in central park, hurry over there."

Dustin hung up, and Blaze turned to Alistair and Eu.

"It's Valmont and Belmont. They're causing chaos in central park." Blaze said.

"Then lets go." Alistair said.

As they made their way to the door, they were halted by a familiar Draconequus.

"I'm sorry, but did someone say chaos?" Discord asked.

"Discord, get the hell out of my way." Blaze said.

"Well theirs no reason to be so rude about it."

Discord disappeared, allowing the trio to get to where they need to be.

* * *

"Ah yes, my power has finally returned." Aura said.

She slowly begun to stand up, revealing that her look had changed once more. She was now wearing a gray t-shirt with a black dragon as the image on it. She was also wearing a black hoodie with a silver phoenix on the back.

"If they defeat Valmont and Belmont, then I may as well put on a little display." Aura said to herself.

* * *

Blaze and his little group met up with Dustin and the others halfway to central park.

"It seems you've got cloud riding down." Blaze said.

"Thanks." Dustin said.

They quickly arrived on the scene. They saw that Belmont was now using a Shadow Whip as his weapon. Valmont was instead using a spear with an angel wing on one side, and a demon wing on the other. The spear also had red shaft, and extra fine tip. The two turned to see their friends.

"So you all decided to make an appearence after all." Valmont said.

"We will always be there when someone is in trouble." Dustin said.

"Your all talk, we fight." Belmont said.

"I won't object to that." Blaze said.

**Battle Start. Music: Dusk's Holy Mark**.

Blaze and Alistair started things off by charging at the two of them. Valmont got into a defensive stance, while Belmont got ready to attack. As Blaze and Alistair reached Belmont, they were intercepted by Valmont. Belmont then leaped up, and struck the two with a strong whip attack. Blaze and Alistair were knocked to the ground.

"You will feel the sting of my Shadow Whip." Belmont said.

Dustin and Eu intervened. Dustin charged at Valmont with his spirit saber in hand, while Eu was casting a barrier spell on him. Dustin quickly sped up his pace towards the defending brother. Just as he reached Valmont, Belmont intervened by grabbing Dustin's sword with his whip. While Dustin was exposed, Valmont knocked him to the side using his spear.

"I shall impale you with my heavenly spear." Valmont said.

Eu then launched a gravity spell to restrain one of them. The gravity spell appeared in the form of a black and blue ball with small stars. Sadly, Belmont retaliated by grabbing it with his whip and launching it back at her. It hit her with an impact, and caused her to freeze in place.

"This is where you meet your end." Valmont said.

Valmont threw his spear with a great force. Eu watched as it came closer, and she remained motionless. With the spear only feet away from her, she watched as the unexpected happened. Blaze jumped in front of her, just as the spear was about to impale her.

"Blaze!" Everyone yelled.

They watched as he was impaled by Valmont's Heavely spear. Dustin, Alistair and all the others ran over to their friend.

"Oh boo-hoo, so what if he's dead, he was going to die anyway." Valmont said.

"Blaze, speak to us." Wendy said.

Wendy lifted his head into her lap. Blaze slowly opened his eyes.

"I guess that my journey ends here." Blaze said.

"No, don't say that."

"Alistair."

"Yes Blaze?" Alistair asked.

Blaze then summoned his keyblade, and gave it to Alistair.

"In your hand, you shall take this blade. So long as you have the making, and through this simple act of taking, it's wielded you shall one day be made." Blaze said, faintly.

"Blaze, what are you saying?" Alistair pleaded.

"It's the ceremony of passing. The keyblade is now. Yours."

Blaze had finally died of blood lost. Wendy left Blaze to rest on her lap. The others slowly got up. Valmont and Belmont watched as an Aura began to appear around the others. Alistair pointed his newly acquired keyblade towards the brothers.

"You will pay for hurting our friend." He said.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be joining him soon." Valmont said.

He then made his spear reappear in his hand, just to throw at Alistair a moment later. Alistair blocked it, causing it to fall to the ground. When Valmont attempted to resummon it, Alistair ran up to him and hit him several times. The spear dissipated, and Valmont was on the ground.

"I will defeat you, and I will save Blaze." Alistair said.

With those words spoken, Alistair began to glow again. Blaze began to glow as well, and the two were lifted into the air. Blaze's stab wound was healed. A line of energy then formed between Blaze and Alistair.

"What's going on?" Alistair asked.

Blaze's clothes then began to change(sora's valor form.) He then summoned the Wayward Wind and Star Seeker keyblade's.

"Woah." Everyone gasped.

Blaze then began to descend back to the ground. Once he touched the ground, a small pulse of energy pulsed from his position, and his hands sparked with red electricity.

"He actually looks cool now." Belmont said.

"Cool or not, Aura wants him dead." Valmont said.

**Music switch: San Nin Dragon Slayer**

Valmont then threw his spear once more, only to be blocked. Blaze quickly ran up to him, and attacked him rapidly. Now that he was in his Valor mode, his attacks were stronger, and monumentally stronger. The combo ended with Valmont on the ground and unconscious.

"You Bastard, I'm going to kill you!" Belmont said.

Belmont swung his whip in flurry of attacks. Blaze blocked each one with precision. Belmont was tired from attacking multiple times, which gave Blaze a chance to finish him. Blaze did a 5-hit combo, which finished with Blaze striking the ground, ending the battle.

**Battle over**

The energy link between Blaze and Alistair disappeared. Blaze's clothes returned to normal, and he only had one keyblade once again. He then pointed his keyboard at the brothers, and released two beams of light. The beams of light found their marks in Valmont and Belmont's hearts.

* * *

A dark portal appeared in front of them, and outstepped Aura.

"I was hoping that you'd defeat them." Aura said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Blaze asked.

"So I could show you my new power."

All of Blaze's friends were blasted back, and sealed inside a barrier. Blaze was left there, facing Aura on his own.

"Is that all?" Blaze asked.

" No." Aura said.

Thousands of shadows then began to swarm around Blaze. They all looked like dark copies of Blaze, only wielding swords. Aura then began to walk away. Blaze resummoned his keyblade.

"Move it!" Blaze shouted.

"You can't let Aura get away." Dustin said.

"Right."

**Battle Start. Music: Sinister Shadows**

The link of energy reformed between Alistair and Blaze. This time, however, another energy link formed between Eu and Blaze. Blaze's clothes changed again, this time to black and yellow (Sora's master form). He regained his two keyblade's, but this time they were Oblivion and Oathkeeper. One was held in his right hand, and the other was levitated in his left hand.

"Now, things get interesting." Blaze said.

Blaze then started running around , destroying the shadow copies with single strikes. Energy was coursing through him.

"What the heck is going on?" Eu asked.

"It seems that Blaze is calling the power of his friends, which lead to his transformation." Dustin said.

Blaze had already dealt with 500 of the shadows, but they continued to come.

"Damn this is annoying." Blaze said.

The link between Blaze and Alistair sever, causing Blaze's power to change again. This time, only Oathkeeper remained, and Blaze's clothing now was blue with blue flames (Sora's wisdom form).

"Thunder!" Blaze yelled.

Multiple strike's of electricity came down, destroying a large amount of shadows. The most interesting part was that Blaze was levitating. He then began casting multiple fire spells, which surrounded him with fireball's. The shadows were destroyed on contact by the fire spell.

It had taken an hour, but the battle was finally over.

**Battle Over**

Blaze returned to normal, and destroyed the barrier holding his friends.

"So. Many. Shadows." Blaze said between breaths.

He then passed out, and fell to the ground. Alistair picked him up, and carried him on the way to Dustin's place.

"I guess he must've tired himself out." Dustin said.

"He'll be fine." Wendy said.

_**Blaze has reached his full potential. I got Belmont's weapon from castlevania, as well as Valmont's.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Sleepover Shocker

"Are you sure your gonna be okay?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. You don't have to be so overprotective, big brother." Mana said.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure."

Mana, Wendy, and the rest of the girls had planned on having a sleepover. They were all going to stay at Aria's for the night. The reason for such suddeness was because Wendy and Mana needed to become better acquainted with them. As the girls began to leave, Blaze turned to the guys.

"Alright, I already know what we are doing tonight." Blaze said.

"No, we're not doing that." Dustin said.

"Why not? I know you want to."

"Because the last time we got caught, all of us got a makeover, and not the good kind."

"Look, last time was because the person you sent can't stay silent worth a damn, but I can."

"Alright."

Blaze and Dustin shook on it, signifying that they were at an agreement. Blaze then handed Dustin a device of some sort.

"It's a special camcorder. It can give you an ample view of tonight." Blaze said.

Blaze summoned his keyblade, and opened a portal. As he stepped through, he looked back at the guys and winked.

"This isn't gonne end well." Dustin said.

"I almost feel sorry for Blaze. Almost." Alistair said.

The rest of the guys walked back to Dustin's, and waited for the worst to happen.

* * *

Later that night, the girls had walked to and entered Aria's house. The place looked like a mix between regular American rooming with a Japanese touch to it.

"This place is looks amazing." Wendy said, while looking at a Dragon statue.

"Thanks, most of these are antiques from Japan." Aria admitted.

"Wendy, didn't you say that you were raised by a Dragon?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. But one day, she mysteriously disappeared, and the statue kinda reminded me of her."

Mana approached Wendy, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she'd proud to see that you've grown up into a good, strong woman." Mana said.

"Thank you Mana." Wendy said, with a smile.

With that said, the girls got comfy and went down a list of supplies.

"Sodas, check." Jade said.

"Snacks, check" Eu sounded off.

"Pizza's, order." Alice said, hearing the doorbell ring.

"So, what do we do now?" Wendy asked.

"First, we eat, you all must be starving." Aria believed.

Unaware to them, Blaze was on the ceiling, with a camera in his hand. The camera had a live audio/video feed going to Dustin's house.

* * *

"Let's hope that he doesn't get caught this time." Dustin said.

"Yeah, cause I really don't want another makeover while I'm sleeping." Alistair said.

"Don't worry about it guys, I'm trained in stealth, remember?" Blaze whispered.

"I guess." Valmont said.

"Maybe we'll actually get to hear some 'classified' information this time." Belmont added.

"Alright guys, shut up now." Blaze whispered.

* * *

So, after the girls had eaten, Aria spoke up.

"Ok girls, it's time to play truth or dare, but this version is a little different from what your used to." Aria said.

"Different, how?" Mana asked.

"Well, it's like the normal game, but if you can't do a dare, or if you don't tell the truth, the person being dared will be punished by stripping an article of clothing."

Mana and Wendy gasped, while the boys, excluding Blaze, started to tremble.

* * *

"Boys, set your switches to excited." Toph said.

"Is this really what ya'll did last time?" Thatch asked.

"Yes, now be quiet." Alistair said.

* * *

"W-why would we do that?" Mana trembled.

"It's to ensure that you go through with the dare of truth, regardless what it may be." Eu responded.

"But is that really wise?" Alice asked, trembling at the thought of losing all her clothes.

"You don't need to worry, we're all girls here." Jade said.

"Yes, I know, I'm still a little shaken up since last time."

"Yeah, don't remind us." Alicia said.

"Enough talk, let's get started." Aria said.

She then grabbed a bottle, and placed it in the middle of their ring. Once she spun it, the girls watched as it spun around. After a minute, it began to slow down. Once it stopped completely, it shown that it landed on Wendy.

"Okay Wendy, truth or dare?" Aria asked.

"Truth." Wendy replied.

"Have you, or have you not done_ IT_ with Blaze?"

Wendy was kinda confused as to what she meant. Aria then leaned over to Wendy and whispered what she meant. Wendy then gained a massive blush from what she heard.

"I-i'd rather not say." Wendy said.

"If your not gonna tell, you know the penalty." Aria said.

"Okay."

Wendy then reached for her shirt and began to take it off. Blaze couldn't help himself and started to zoom the camera in. Dustin and the rest of the boys jaws dropped when they saw this.

* * *

"I am definitely saving this." Alistair said, pulling out his phone.

"You snap a photo, and I snap your neck." Blaze said, through a microphone.

"Fine. Sheesh, talk about a hard ass."

"I can still hear you."

* * *

"Wow, I never knew you were so tenacious Wendy." Alice complimented.

"Well, I didn't know where to start." Wendy said.

"You coulda started with taking off one of your socks or something. Anyways, it's your turn." Aria said.

Wendy reached for the bottle and spun it. It had spun for a good 3 minutes before completely stopping. It landed on Alicia.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Wendy asked.

"Truth." Alicia said.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Yes. It was Alistair."

"What?!" Eu screamed.

* * *

The guys looked at Alistair with looks of shock. He slowly began to back away.

"Listen guys, she was drunk when it happened." Alistair said.

"Whatever, let's get back to our little video." Dustin said.

The boys then took their places back in front of the tv.

* * *

"Alright, its your turn now Alicia." Aria said.

She was halted by a drop of blood falling onto her hand.

"Blaze, get a hold of yourself." Dustin said.

"I can't. It's too much for me to handle." Blaze said.

"Please bro, don't fail." Alistair said.

"I'm. Sorry." Blaze said.

Blaze fell headfirst from his perch on ceiling. He landed right in the middle of the circle, and stayed laying down. The girls screamed by the sudden surprise, but Wendy was more angry than she was surprised. Blaze looked up to see that she was really pissed off.

"I can explain." Blaze said.

He didn't get a chance to explain because he got knocked out. The last thing he saw was Wendy.

* * *

"We are so dead." Dustin said.

"They haven't found the camera yet." Alistair said.

Everyone in the room had really hoped so that Alistair was right.

"I just hope that Blaze is okay." Valmont said.

"You and me both, brother." Belmont said.

* * *

Blaze had been unconscious for around 30 minutes, but finally began to wake up. When Blaze was fully conscious, he found that he was tied to a chair, and was wearing only his pants and what was underneath. He found himself surrouded by the girls.

"Uh, what's going on?" Blaze asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." Eu said.

"Why were you spying on us?" Aria asked.

"Look, I was just worried about Mana. I just don't want her to get hurt or anything." Blaze said.

Mana walked up to him.

"I think it's sweet that you care, but I can take care of myself." She said.

"I know." Blaze said.

The restraints on him fell to the ground. As he got up, the girls gasped at how he escaped.

"What, you girls should know that I can use fire magic." Blaze said.

He was then pounced on by Wendy. Before he could react, he found himself in a rather passionate kiss. Rather than resisting, he went along with the kiss, which quickly turned into a make out session. Everyone in the room and watching through the camera were just watching. Blaze looked up for a quick second.

"Everyone. Out." Blaze said.

The girls, except Wendy, complied and left the room. Blaze then tossed the camera aside, cracking the screen.

"So, where do we start?" Blaze asked.

"We start with some foreplay." Wendy said, seductively.

Blaze took off his t-shirt, and promptly threw it on the camera.

* * *

"I think it's for the best that we stop watching." Dustin said.

"Good idea. Last thing we need to see is THAT happening." Alistair said.

Then, the door to Dustin's place opened. Dustin looked to see that it was the girls.

"What are you girls doing here?" Dustin asked.

"Waiting for the love birds to finish with their little, activity." Aria said.

"Oh, well get comfy, cause your gonna be here for a while." Alistair said.

* * *

Around 2 hours later, Blaze and Wendy walked in through the door. Dustin glanced up from his book and saw them.

"Hey Aria, their done." Dustin said.

Aria walked into the room.

"To answer your question Aria, the answer is yes." Wendy said.

"Okay. Can we get back to my place now?" Aria asked.

"Sure."

Aria gathered the rest of the girls and returned to her home. Once they were gone, Blaze was surrounded by the guys.

"Dude, you are so awesome." Thatch said.

"What did it feel like?" Dustin asked.

"Listen guys, I'd love to tell you, but I'm tired. Wendy really wore me down." Blaze said.

Not two seconds later, Blaze fell to the floor.

_**There's the chapter. The girls got a sleepover, and Blaze, well. Until next time.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Darkness Rising

Blaze woke up with a pained groan. He looked down to see that he had slept on the floor. As he got up, he tried to think of what had happened the night before. It took a minute, but he managed to remember, which caused him to smile.

"Best. Night. Ever." He said.

Once he was standing up completely, he walked to Dustin's room to wake him up. When he opened the door, he saw that Dustin and Alicia were in the bed, and Alistair and Eu were on the couch. Blaze closed the door, and began walking into the kitchen.

_"I hope that they didn't do what I think they did." Blaze thought._

When he got to the kitchen, he began to search through the cabinets for the pancake mix. Lucky enough, he found some and started to cook. The first problem he encountered, was that he couldn't find a whisk. He thought for a minute, and came up with a stupid idea. He created a Rasengan, and slowly lowered it down to the bowl. The minute it made contact, pancake batter was everywhere.

"That could've went better." Blaze said.

Dustin ran into the room, apparently woken up by Blaze's cooking accident. His jaw literally hit the floor when he saw what happened. Alistair walked in a minute later, and did the same thing.

"Well, that's what happens when you use wind magic to stir batter." Blaze said.

"Ya think!" Dustin and Alistair said in unison.

Alice and Eu walked into the room moments later. Unfortunately, they were only wearing their undergarments. Blaze's face turned to a blank stare, and he fell back to the floor.

"What happened in here?" Alice asked.

Dustin and Alistair had also began blankly staring at them.

"What are you two looking at?" Eu asked.

She then looked down to see that she was only in her undergarments. She screamed and tried to cover herself. Blaze began to revive.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, rubbing his head.

He saw Alice and Eu, and passed out again. Alistair then spoke up.

"You two get some clothes on while Dustin and I deal with this mess." Alistair said.

The girls nodded and walked back to Dustin's room. Alistair turned around to see Dustin smirking.

"What's so funny?" Alistair asked.

"I saw that look in your eye, I know what you were thinking." Dustin said.

"Wah, I would never."

"Yeah right."

"Your one to talk, pervert." A voice added.

The two turned to see that Blaze was conscious once more.

"Says you, stalker." Dustin retorted.

"Hey, at least I got laid last night." Blaze said.

The two were about to attempt to kill each other, but were stopped by Alistair.

"Listen you two, we have to clean the kitchen." Alistair said.

"Fine." The two of them said.

* * *

So, the three remained silent while they began cleaning the kitchen. They were halfway finished when the girls returned. The three looked up to see that Eu and Alice were wearing some new clothing. Eu had on a sky blue, short sleeved shirt with small flames along the bottom, along with a black skirt that went down to her knees. Alice was wearing a black, short sleeve shirt with a dark blue eagle on the back, along with that, she wore a pair of blue knee length short. Dustin and Alistair mouths went agape, while Blaze just kept cleaning. This annoyed the Eu.

They proceeded to finish cleaning the kitchen, but were halted by the alarm going off. Dustin and the others ran into the living room. Dustin pulled up his laptop and tapped a few keys. Moments later a map of New York popped up, with a blinking red dot on it.

"Let's go." Blaze said.

Blaze jumped out a window, and threw his keyblade towards the ground. Just before hitting the ground, Blaze landed on his keyblade, with a wobble. His keyblade had transformed into a hoverboard. He took off with a burst of light towards the disturbance.

"Blaze, wait up." Dustin said.

Dustin and his group energized their clouds, and followed the light trail left by their friend.

"Why do you think Blaze is in a rush?" Alistair asked.

"Dunno, guess he's just pumped up." Dustin replied.

After a few minutes of gliding, the group found Blaze, just standing in front of them, back turned away from them. They glanced past their friend, and were shocked at what they saw. They saw Wendy Marvell, Blaze's girlfriend, at Aura's side.

"Wendy, why?" Dustin asked.

She remained silent, and continued to stare at them. She was now wearing a Black long sleeved shirt, which had two white stripes going up the sleeves. She had a gray dress shirt underneath, and a yellow sash around her waist. Along with these, she had on a knee length black skirt, and black stockings.

"Aura, what have you done!" Blaze yelled.

"Hmph, as if I'll tell you." Aura said.

The others summoned their weapons, but Blaze just stood there with a horrified look on his face. The warrior's charged headfirst into battle, passing their friend by.

**Battle Start. Music: Vector to the Heavens.**

* * *

Wendy got into a battle position, and watched as the warrior's rushed towards her. She then began to breath in air. After a moment, she stopped inhaling.

"Sky Dragon: Roar!" Wendy screamed.

A huge vortex swept the team away, leaving only Blaze still standing. It was now just the two of them facing one another.

"No! I won't fight you!" Blaze yelled.

"That's too bad. I guess she'll just have to kill you then." Aura said.

Wendy then rushed forward, with the air trailing her, but only from her arms.

"Sky Dragon: Wing Attack!" Wendy yelled.

The two columns following her propelled forward at Blaze, Launching him into the air. She then jumped high into the air in order to continue her attack.

"Sky Dragon: Claw!" Wendy screamed.

She brung her leg down on Blaze with a green trail following. The attack knocked Blaze to the ground at a high speed. Wendy landed a moment later. She slowly walked up to Blaze. He had blood trickling from his mouth, and his eyes were barely open. Wendy then kicked Blaze hard enough to send him into a building. When Blaze hit, glass windows shattered, and more blood appeared. Wendy slowly walked back up to him.

"No matter what, I will never hurt you Wendy." Blaze said, through a pained voice.

Wendy then proceeded to repeatedly hit him. Aura then intervened.

"Why do you continue to resist? You know she'll continue until your dead." Aura said.

"I will never succumb to the darkness. I will never give up on trying to keep Wendy, by my side." Blaze said.

Aura then became angered. She charged up a Black sphere of energy.

"You are pathetic. Fighting for what's right? What a load of BS." Aura said.

Aura fired off her blast of energy towards Blaze. Wendy saw this, and reacted quickly. Blaze, however, braced himself for the blast. He waited a minute, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes, and saw that Wendy had taken the blast for him. She fell to the ground, and Blaze reacted by catching her before she hit the ground.

"Pathetic, taking the blast for a weakling like you." Aura said.

Blaze had many tears falling from his eyes. He gently set Wendy down before standing completely. He looked upward, and had a pissed off look.

"You, will pay for this. You will pay for hurting my friends. But mostly, you will pay, FOR HURTING WENDY!" Blaze said/screamed.

Blaze, however, didn't summon his keyblade. His outfit turned black as night with dark purple flames. His appearence changed completely (Sora's Anti Form). He had a dark aura coming from him.

"Hm, I'm impressed." Aura said.

* * *

Blaze lunged at Aura, and began to attack her wildly. He used his claws rather than the keyblade. His speed was incredibly quick. After delivering 20 consecutive hits, his combo ended with a flip kick that launched Aura into the air. He leapt with great strength and continued his assault. Hit after hit landed upon Aura, but it didn't look like his attacks were doing anything. This combo ended with him summoning a dark sphere, and dark spears coming from it, flying in a sphere shape around him.

"Such untapped Dark power, it's almost saddening." Aura said.

She then grabbed Blaze by the neck, and threw him to the ground, as hard as she could. His Anti Form faded away, and his appearence returned to the way it was before.

"Now, it's time for me to end you once and for all." Aura said.

Aura imbued her hand with pure dark energy. She went to grab Blaze, but was blocked by a blast of spirit energy. She turned to see that Dustin's group had returned.

"Why do you persist?" Aura asked.

"We, will always fight to protect our friends." Dustin replied.

**Music switch. Music: Dark Impetus.**

* * *

Aura summoned twin light swords, and held them in a backhanded style. She then began to run forward with a dark aura trailing her. Dustin rushed forward as well, summoning his own weapon. The two met in the middle, with both of their weapons held against one another.

"I have to say, your swordmanship is pretty good." Aura complimented.

"Thanks, your not to bad yourself." Dustin said.

Alistair then joined the battle by trying to break the stalemate. Aura saw this coming, and blocked his attack with her avaliable light sword. The three were now in a stalemate, none of them able to move without giving the opponent a chance to attack. However, Aura broke the stalemate, but was prepared for their attacks. She retaliated by maneuvering her weapons like whips. Dustin and Alistair were both knocked back, but the others were ready, and charged forward.

Eu used a bolt of high frequency lightning, while Xever launched shadow bolts. Their two attacks combined to form an even stronger move. As the move quickly approached, Aura disappeared into a shadow portal. The attack missed, and Aura was nowhere to be seen. A moment later, she popped up behind Xever and Eu and blew them to the ground.

**Battle Over**

* * *

"Your all pathetic, so I won't waste my time trying to kill you all. You'll be dead soon enough." Aura said.

Getting up was a hard enough challenge, but standing was near impossible for the group. They mamaged to stand up, but they ached all over.

"Damn, Aura's gotten a lot stronger since the last time." Blaze said.

"She sure has." Dustin said in agreement.

Their conversation was halted by a sudden thunder boom. Everyone looked up, and watched as the sky turned red, and clouds began to form. Another explosion sounded, but this time, a column of darkness shot into the air.

"This can't be good." Alistair said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait a little longer before things are truly over." Blaze said.

Wendy had finally regained consciousness. She quickly sprung up, and walked over to Blaze.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" She asked.

"I was born ready." Blaze replied.

Blaze summoned his keyblade glider, wjile the others energized their clouds.

**There's the chapter. Aura has risen to power, and Blaze realize's he still has darkness in his heart. The keyblade glider looks like Ventus's from Kingdom Hearts BBS. If anyone wants me to draw one, just ask in a review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Darkness of the Heart

"Okay, see you there." Dustin said.

He walked back over to his friends. They had all been patiently waiting for him to finish his phone call.

"So, what'd they say?" Alistair asked.

"They'll meet us here shortly." Dustin replied.

"Let's hope so, cause we are gonna need some help with this battle." Blaze added.

Since the last time they fought Aura, things had gone to hell. The city was in mass panic. The column of dark energy had only intensified since its appearence. Everyone was concerned with something else though.

"Hey Blaze, I gotta ask you something." Dustin said.

"What is it?" Blaze replied.

"What was that transformation you had when fighting Aura?"

Blaze's face went to a shocked expression. He turned away from his friends. They were concerned with their friend.

"Blaze, is something the matter?" Alistair asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He replied.

"Please Blaze, we're concerned about you." Wendy said.

Blaze sighed, and turned to face his friends.

"When I saw that Wendy had gotten hit by the dark energy, a sudden jolt of power surged through me. The darkness in my heart had somehow found its way to the energy, and I was unable to control myself." Blaze finished.

Blaze turned from everyone, and began to run away from them. Dustin was about to chase after him, but Wendy stopped him.

"I'll go after him, you guys wait here." Wendy said.

Dustin nodded, and stopped trying to run. Wendy then took off for Blaze.

_"Please Blaze, be okay." Wendy thought._

* * *

"I can't face them, ever again." Blaze said.

He had been running for 30 minutes, and was a great distance from his friends. He soon stopped, and sat on the ground. While he sat there, he began to cry.

"Why? Why is there still darkness in my heart?" Blaze said to himself.

He sat there for a few minutes before hearing footsteps. He also heard someone's voice.

"Blaze? Where are you?" Wendy said.

Blaze just sat there, and waited for her to find him. She quickly found her boyfriend, but was concerned with him. He had tear marks all over his face. She kneeled down, and tried to comfort him.

"Blaze, it's okay." Wendy said.

"No. It's not okay. I don't want to hurt any of you, especially you or my sister." Blaze replied.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm afraid of the darkness. I'm afraid that it'll take control of me again."

"What do you mean?"

Blaze sat up, and dried his tears.

* * *

**Music: Ventus's theme. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.**

"In a past life, I had succumb to the darkness. It almost consumed me, but my best friend saved. Ever since, I've been afraid of the darkness." Blaze said.

Wendy looked down for moment. She then looked back up, and placed a hand on Blaze's shoulder.

"Darkness is in everyone's hearts, but there is also light. Even those who have fallen completely into darkness, still have light within their hearts. So even with you, even if the darkness takes complete control of you, you'll have the light to guide you back." Wendy said.

Blaze then began to stand up. He then pulled Wendy back up with him. He looked at her with a soft expression, with tears falling freely. He then closed his eyes and hugged her.

"Thank you, Wendy." Blaze said.

Wendy returned his embrace. A moment later, they broke the embrace and began to walk back to their friends, hand in hand.

The two walked a short distance, but were then stopped by the sudden appearence of a bright light. The light cleared up a moment later, revealing 2 figures. One had spiked Brown hair, blue eyes, and Black jacket and pants. He also wore a red shirt, and had several yellow X on his shirt shoulders and pants legs, and yellow shoes. The other had silver that went halfway down his neck, blue eyes, a yellow and white jacket, and white pants. He also wore a blue shirt and had white shoes with yellow strips.

"Wh-who are you?" Blaze asked.

"My name is Riku." The silver haired teen said.

"And I'm Sora." The Brown haired one said, enthusiastically.

"Why are you two here?" Wendy asked.

"We are here because of Blaze." Tiki said.

"He's realized that he shouldn't be afraid of the darkness, but also shouldn't embrace it." Sora said.

"So we are here to give him something. It will aid him in the final battle." Sora finished.

Sora then summoned a keyblade, and gave it to Blaze.

"I have something for you too." Riku added.

Riku then summoned his keyblade, and gave it to Blaze.

**Music End**

* * *

"Thank you. But something doesn't feel right." Blaze said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I mean, I feel like I know you two from somewhere."

Riku chuckled.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." He said.

Riku and Sora slowly began to fade away. Once they were completely gone, the keyblade's they had given Blaze disappeared. Blaze and Wendy then began to walk back to their friends.

They had finally arrived back, but with some unexpected faces. Somehow, Team Natsu had crossed the dimensional border. Blaze face turned into a shock and awe expression.

"Uh, do you guys mind explaining to me how the hell you're even here?" Blaze said.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Lucy said.

"Blaze, why didn't you tell me your friend was so hot?" Xever asked.

Blaze slowly walked up to his Shadow warrior friend, and punched him hard enough in the face to knock him to the ground.

"Ok, would everyone stop trying to hit on my friends from Fairy Tail?" Blaze asked.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Blaze then walked over to Erza.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" Blaze asked.

"No. One minute we were walking back to the guild, the next minute we were here." Erza said.

"Ok, thanks for your time."

"Don't mention it."

Blaze then walked over to Natsu and Gray.

"Do either of you know how you came here?"

"If your asking Flame breath here, then you must be desperate for answers." Gray said.

"What that susposed to mean, Ice boy?" Natsu said, pissed off.

Gray shivered at being called that. He then started to punch Natsu, which lead to those two idiots fighting over something stupid.

"Are you going to let those two fight?" Dustin asked.

"Wait for it." Blaze said.

Erza then walked over to them. She grabbed each of them by the neck, and banged their head against her armor.

"Now. Is there problem here, boys?" She said.

"No sir." They replied.

"I guess that's what you two get." A new voice added.

Everyone turned to see a small blue cat standing upright. Dustin's group just stared in awe. Natsu's group just stared. Blaze walked over to him.

"Uh, Happy. Why the heck are you here?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. I was just flying around, but then I saw a bright light. I was pulled into it and now I'm here." Happy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye Sir."

Things were just getting weirder and weirder. Blaze then walked back over to the group.

"Alright, since you guys are here, we could use your help." Blaze said.

"What do you need?" Lucy asked.

"It's time for the final battle. Aura has become strong enough to where she has all her power back. So, are you guys with me?"

"Yeah. Now I'm fired up!" Natsu said/ shouted.

"Sure. Just show us where she is." Gray said.

"I'll follow you into battle anytime." Erza said.

"Alright, then let's go." Blaze said.

The newly expanded group then took off for the column of darkness.

**Okay, first off, school is almost over, so I'll be able to post more. Second, this journey is nearing its end. Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Light Vs Dark

The group had quickly arrived at the column of darkness. It had a great and powerful darkness about it. Blaze slowly stuck his hand out to it. When he made contact, an electric shock coursed through him, which forced him back.

"The darkness here is very powerful." Blaze said.

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't powerful." Dustin said.

A figure then began to emerge from the darkness. The group then jumped back in unison. The figure emerging was Aura. Blaze summoned his keyblade.

"So, your finally ready to fight?" Blaze asked.

"I've been ready, but the better question is, are you?" Aura retorted.

The Shadow and Spirit Warrior's summoned their weapons. Natsu ignited his Fists, and Gray got his ice maker magic ready. Lucy readied one of her keys, and Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Hmph, pathetic. Too bad I can't face any powerful opponents." Aura said.

Aura then began to concentrate, forming a dark sphere. A moment later, she launched it high into the sky. A quick flash of lightning flashed across the sky before the clouds began to disappear. Once the clouds were completely gone, it revealed a Dragon.

The Dragon had a 50 foot wing span. It's tail had spikes going in a swirl pattern to the tip. It's core color was black, but had red scales that looked like claw marks along its body.

"She isn't holding back this time." Blaze said, calmly.

"Yeah! Now I'm really fired up!" Natsu screamed.

* * *

**Music: Black Powder. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.**

Blaze started off by linking energy with Alistair and Eu, which allowed him to go master mode. With his clothes switched and his power increased, he kept high into the air. He was followed by Natsu, Gray, and Erza. With their rate of ascension, they reached the Dragon in no time. However, no one could hover in the air, so they landed on the Dragon's back.

"Alright, look around for any fatal weakspots, every creature has one." Blaze said.

Of course, no one listened and started attacking randomly. Blaze began to look around until he saw a spike in the Dragon's shoulder. He quickly ran over to it, but was halted by two creature's popping of nowhere. By jumped back in surprise, and got in a battle stance.

"What are these things?" Blaze asked himself.

He then looked to see some exposed flesh, but watched as 3 new scales formed over it. He then turned back to the defenders. Their forms had changed. One looked like a Spartan warrior with a spear and shield. Another looked like a mage that used ice magic. The last one looked like their wielding dual knives.

"As if things weren't hard enough." Blaze mumbled.

Blaze charged forward, but was halted by several ice columns striking the soldiers. He looked to see that Gray had helped him out.

"We got these guys, you take down the Dragon." Gray said.

Blaze nodded in agreement. He then proceeded back over to the spike. Once there, he began to repeatedly strike. It took him around 20 hits, but the spike finally broke. The Dragon roared in pain, but kept on flying around. Blaze looked around frantically, trying to find another spike. He located it on the Dragon's other shoulder, and burst towards it. Upon arrival, more Scale Defenders appeared. Blaze retaliated by casting Blizzagun. The blizzard spell destroyed them instantly.

"Looks like their weak to cold attacks." Blaze murmered.

Blaze slashed at the spike 20 times, once again destroying it. This time, Dragon roared in pain, and began to fall. Blaze had to sink one of his keyblade's into the Dragon's scales to keep from falling off. It hit the ground with a huge amount of force. The result was a tremor.

"Quick, everyone get on!" Blaze yelled.

The ground force quickly climbed onto the Shadow Dragon.

* * *

"Alright, now listen up. We have to take this thing down if we intend to defeat Aura, and the only way to do that is with synchronized attacks." Blaze said.

"Alright, then let's form teams." Dustin said.

"Okay, it's Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza and I as a team." Lucy proclaimed.

"Then the rest of us are a team." Alistair said.

"Not exactly. I'm my own team." Blaze said.

"How are you your own team?"

4 figures then emerged from Blaze, each one different. The first was his Valor form. The second was his Wisdom form. The third was Master mode. The final one was Anti mode, but he was different. He stood more upright, and he had a white Aura coming off of him.

"Whoa." Everyone said, softly.

"Alright, this is just a one time thing, so let's make it count." Blaze said.

**Music Switch. Music: Future Masters. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.**

They all cheered. The Dragon had finally recovered and took back off into the sky. Everyone was able to hold on with little to no effort. They then split into their groups.

Team Natsu was at the base of it's tail. The Shadow and Spirit warrior's took the center of the back. Finally, the Blaze group was at the base of the neck.

"Is everyone in position?" Blaze yelled/asked.

"All good here." Dustin said

"Same down here." Wendy replied.

Everyone summoned their weapons and awaited Blaze's call.

"Now!" Blaze yelled.

Everyone struck one concentrated spot where they were. The result was the Dragon's scale cracking, and disappearing. It's scales didn't grow back this time, leaving its weak flesh exposed.

"Everyone, Again!" Blaze yelled.

Everyone complied, and struck the same spot as before. This time, blood gushed from the spots like geysers of blood. The Dragon then began to disappear.

"Alright, it's down. We need to get off." Dustin said.

Everyone jumped off, which lead to a free fall. The alternate Blaze's disappeared, leaving the real deal. The impact of landing had little to no repercussions. Everyone was unscathed.

**Battle Over**

"Nice job everyone." Natsu said.

"But the fight isn't over yet." Blaze said.

"We still need to beat Aura." Dustin finished.

* * *

Just as he finished, the very person appeared before them. Dustin's group was forced back, while Natsu's group was restrained with black chains.

"Leave my friends out of this Aura." Blaze said.

"Why do you think I restrained them? But I must say that I'm surprised that you defeated the Dragon." Aura said/complimented.

"I will never let you win this fight."

"It's pathetic to even try, but give me your best shot."

Blaze went Anti-Form and rushed forward. He repeatedly swiped at Aura, but she continuously dodged him. When it came down to the combo finisher, Blaze was completely exposed for attack. Aura took her chance, and released a blast into Blaze's chest, point blank. Blaze was blasted off his feet. His Anti-Form shattered, returning him to his normal form.

"If you want to fight again, then find me in the Realm of Darkness." Aura said.

Aura turned around and walked into the column of darkness. Blaze sprung back to his feet, and walked towards the column. However, he was halted by his friends calling out to him.

"Please, Blaze. Don't do it." Dustin begged.

"I'm sorry, but someone must put an end to this." Blaze retorted.

Wendy slowly got up and walked over to Blaze. Once she caught up with him, she grabbed a hold of him.

"Just promise me one thing. You'll come back to me safely." Wendy said.

"I promise I'll be back." Blaze said with a smile.

Wendy then fell back to the ground. Blaze stood more upright, and began walking faster. It wasn't long that he was mere inches from the portal. He looked back at the group and gave them a smile.

"I promise, I'll be back." Blaze said.

Blaze then began to step through the portal. Once he was completely engulfed, the column shrunk to a small sphere of darkness. It was easily transportable, so the group could take the portal with them. The lives of everyone was in the hands of the Keyblade Master, Blaze Shadow.

**There we go. The group took down the Shadow Dragon, but Aura escaped once again. It's now on Blaze to defeat her, once and for all.**


	19. Chapter 19: Enter the Darkness

**Music: Sacred Moon. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.**

Blaze could feel himself being removed from the dark veil that he entered. Once completely free, he saw that the environment had completely changed. Wherever he looked around, he saw nothing but Gray area, with an occasional streak of blue glow. There was no light to be seen anywhere. He knew that Aura would be around somewhere. He then pulled out his homemade charm from the first time in Fiore.

"Wendy. Mana. I promise, I'm not going to let her hurt you." Blaze said.

He held it close to his heart before placing back in his pocket. The only way he was gonna find Aura was at the center of the world of darkness he was in. So, he started to walk around and explore a bit. He didn't see much, but at some point, he saw a strange thing in the ground. As he approached it, the object became to look like a portal of light.

"What's on the other side of this thing?" Blaze asked himself.

A small shadow then burst from the portal, and landed in front of Blaze. Blaze turned around to see that he was trapped in some sort of barrier. He then turned back to the ball of darkness. It's form changed so that it looked like an exact copy of Blaze. However, its innocent nature was cast away when it tried to attack Blaze.

"Whoa!" Blaze said.

He luckily dodged the attack, and quickly analyzed its objective.

"It's target was my chest, so I should assume it's aiming for my heart. It's a heartless." Blaze said.

Blaze dodged another attack and summoned his keyblade. The creature saw this, and was completely unfazed by it. The portal spurred out several more shadow copies.

**Music: Critical Drive. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.**

The Shadows had lunged forward, all at the same time towards Blaze. He got in a guard stance, which succeeded, but caused recoil to him. Blaze was left open for an attack, and these shadows were fast. They landed in quite a few hits on Blaze before he could recover. Once they stopped, Blaze spun back to his feet, and got ready.

"Damn, these guys are tough." Blaze said.

Another Shadow lunged forward, but only succeeded in cutting the air. It looked around frantically, but was struck down when Blaze attacked from behind. The others 4 saw this and lunged towards him all at the same time. Blaze sidestepped their attacks, and defeated them with one hit.

**Battle Over**

Blaze dispelled his keyblade, and looked back to the path he was going before. The barrier surrounding him vanished, along with the portal. A ball of black energy appeared, bigger then the ball the shadows were formed of. When nothing came out of it, Blaze walked over to examine it. As he approached, he felt a force trying to push him back. When he finally touched it, he was blown back.

"Whoa." Blaze said.

He ran back over to it, and looked up. He saw that there was a ledge for him to grab onto. He then high jumped to where he was just above the sphere. When he made contact with the sphere, he was launched high above the ledge. Once up there, another sphere appeared. This time, it took the form of a wyvern. Blaze summoned out his keyblade, and waited for it to attack.

**Battle Start. Same Battle Music.**

The wyvern did a screw dash forward in an attempt to beat Blaze. He blocked, but was slammed with major recoil. The Wyvern was fast, so it quickly turned back and wing attacked Blaze. He was knocked to the ground, and ready for a finish attack. Wyvern flew straight above Blaze, and quickly switched to a dive at the height of its flight. Just as it reached him, he rolled to the side.

"You will die." Wyvern said.

"Damn, it talks." Blaze said.

Blaze sprung back up, and tried to destroy it with one hit. Wyvern blocked by using its wing as a shield. However, the wyvern lost its wing from the attack, and was now handicapped to the ground. It slashed at Blaze with the available wing, but was blocked. Blaze then kicked it and slashed at it with his keyblade. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Battle over**

Blaze dispelled his keyblade and continued to walk on. He quickly came across another strange thing in the ground. It appeared to be a swirling pool of darkness. He pointed his keyblade towards it and focused. It shot out a beam that went straight into the center of the darkness. It disappeared, and a door appeared before him. Blaze ran up to the door and examined it.

"Hm. It doesn't seem to be connected to anything." Blaze said.

He then pointed the keyblade at it, which caused it to open. A bright light came from it, which blinded him. It quickly dispersed, revealing an entirely new area. It looked like a circular arena, only it was surrounded by darkness. Blaze walked to the center, and looked around.

From a Distance, a pair of solid red eyes watched him. It then gather shadows around it and began to run towards Blaze. He still hadn't noticed it, and it was only a few feet from him. At the last second, he quickly turned around while casting a firagun spell. The creature dodged it with a jump and ran back to the darkness.

"This creature is not a heartless." Blaze said.

**Battle Start. Music: Hunter of the Darkness**

The creature had vanished back into the darkness. Blaze just stood in the middle of the ring and waited for its attack. The creature looked towards Blaze once more before charging. Along the way, Blaze saw Unknown and readied a block position. Unknown then formed a powerful claw out of Darkness and did a horizontal swipe attack. It followed this up with several vertical claw strikes. Blaze could only block the first one and was knocked into the air by the others. He quickly recovered, but watched as the beast leaped into the air.

Blaze was grabbed, and began to fall quicker than before. He noticed a small weakspot on Unknown. Blaze thrust his blade at the spot, which caused Unknown to release him. Blaze then struck his chest with several heavy attacks. The combo finished up with Blaze knocking the creature to the ground.

Unknown got up, but its form began to shift. The darkness around it solidified and changed color, revealing a creature of unspeakable Caliber.

With Unknowns form revealed, it no longer took to the shadows. It has a dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back, as well as a "mane" of dark magenta tentacles around its head. Its tail has a dark magenta tip and it sports four purple claws on each of its four legs. The most distinctive feature of the Unknown were its yellow eyes, which occasionally glow red. It also sports a jagged mouth, blue markings on its face and body, and chains around its forelegs. It looked quite strong and very fast.

It then rushed forward, towards Blaze. Blaze dodged it and quickly ran towards it. However, Blaze was stopped by a sudden burst of fire from the creatures charge attack. Blaze did an aerial recover, but was attacked a moment later. Unknown started to spin around vertically in the air, which caused a great amount of damage to Blaze. He fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. He stared Unknown in the eyes.

"I promise I will defeat you, and save my friends." Blaze said.

Unknown growled and Flame Charged forward again. Blaze got into his blocking stance. Unknown stopped just short and used several claw swipes to break Blaze's stance. Blaze flew into knocked into the air, but was still blocking. Once the beast stopped, Blaze retaliated with a strong downward slash to knock the beast to the ground. Upon landing, Blaze released a 5 hit combo before Unknown recovered.

The beast jumped back a great distance. It then had a red pulsing Aura around it. As it leaned back and forth, multi colored after images were left of it. It then rushed towards Blaze, with after images trailing it. Unknown then spun around, using its tail as a whip. Blaze blocked it, but was surprised when he saw that he took damage from the after images. Things weren't looking good for Blaze.

His clothes were torn and cut. He had many bruises along his arms and chest. He barely had enough strength to even lift the keyblade. Yet still, he stood strong and proud, and found the strength to keep going.

Unknown charged at Blaze, and Blaze did the same. The creature readied its claw, while Blaze readied his keyblade. The two met in the middle, with the claw making contact with Blaze, while the keyblade made contact with the creature. The two then had their backs at one another. It was now a battle of wills to stay standing. Whoever fell first, was the loser of the battle.

The one who fell, was Unknown. It hit the ground with a thud, and began to disappear. Blaze turned to see that it was gone, and in its place, a door similar to the one he had entered before. Before he could walk over to it, a strange armor like piece of gear appeared on his shoulder. He slowly approached it and opened it. Another bright light shined as he stepped through.

**There you have it. Blaze took on the Hunter of Shadows, and won. Next time, the battle that you've been waiting for. By the way, the armor piece looks like Ventus' from Kingdom Hearts BBS.**


	20. Chapter 20: Heart of Light

When the light cleared, the setting revealed to be changed. It looked like a sort of beach setting. It had sand along a sea of water. Large rocks were scattered about with large blue marks in them. Their was only one that remained completely pristine. Blaze walked over to it and sat down. He just waited there, gazing through a large arch that stood in the water. A moment later, a dark portal appeared, and out stepped a hooded figure.

She walked over to Blaze and sat down next to him on the beach. The two of them continued to stare through the archway as they talked.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Blaze asked, calmly.

"It sure is." Aura said in agreement, calmly.

"You know, things didn't have to turn out this way."

"How could things be different?"

"You could've used your power to help others instead of hurt them."

"I know, but that's just not how my ancestry went."

"Then I guess that makes two of us. Following our ancestors paths."

Aura then smirked.

"You know, it's funny. My ancestor and your ancestor fought long ago, and now it's on us to finish their battle." Aura said.

"Yep, I just wish that things had to end differently." Blaze said.

The two of them got up and turned towards each other. Blaze summoned his Wayward Star Keyblade. Aura summoned the Chaos Ripper Keyblade.

"I do too." Aura said.

Blaze then pressed down on the armor piece he had, which caused a bright light to flash. When it cleared, it revealed that Blaze was now equipped with a new set of armor. Aura remained in her black cloak. She used her magic to shift their location. The location she picked was a desolate desert with many keyblades scattered about.

**Final Battle. Music: Fate of the Unknown. Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix.**

* * *

Aura kicked the battle off by shooting lighting out of her gloved hand in an attempt to stun Blaze. Blaze cast she'l to reduce damage and remove the paralysis effect. The Lightning still hit Blaze, but was greatly weakened. Blaze shook it off and began to run towards Aura. She raised her hand up, and a giant column of earth rose up in front of here, stopping Blaze just short. She raised a column underneath herself and rose even higher than she sent Blaze.

Blaze looked up and saw her smirking. He rose back to his feet, and grabbed his keyblade out of the ground. He watched as Aura turned her Keyblade into a ball of glowing energy and launched it high into the sky. It disappeared within the clouds. The clouds then began to part, revealing an enormous light blue heart eluminating the sky.

"No way. It's. Kingdom Hearts." Blaze said.

Blaze summoned his Keyblade glider and started to fly it up towards Aura. Aura then held her right hand out like she was grabbing something. Keyblade's started to shake and come out of the ground. They appeared to be guided by Aura, as they were aiming for Blaze. He glanced to the side to see that the keyblade's were aimed at him. He couldn't react fast enough and was knocked down. As he fell, he was continuously assaulted by keyblades.

Thinks seemed bad, but the tide of battle was about to change. A small but fast wisp of light appeared before Blaze. He watched as turned from a small wisp into a large barrier, which surrounded him and dispelled the keys around him. However, this didn't stop the swarm. They forced the barrier upward before it started to crack. It had reached up to where Aura was. She had a smug look on her face as the barrier exploded. Blaze was sent flying across the the large column of granite Aura stood upon. He was on all fours when he looked to her.

"Don't you see how powerless you are to save your friends? Feel the darkness in your heart build. Let it out!" Aura said.

A Dark aura appeared around Blaze.

"You will pay for this Aura. Was my sister, Mana, not enough for you? Leave my friends alone!" Blaze shouted.

"Hmph. Channel darkness within you. Let it empower you!"

Blaze's rage only grew more as he crouched down. He then stood back up with his arms flexed back. A Dark column of energy erupted from him as his anger became stronger. He shifted to his Anti-Form and rushed towards Aura.

* * *

She simply smiled in amusement, watching as the feral Blaze rushed forward. When he got directly in front of her, she cast a barrier spell, which blew Blaze away. He landed on his feet, and rushed forward once again. He leaped high into the air before slamming down on the shield. With attack after attack, it seemed as though the barrier wouldn't break. When Aura saw that the barrier began to crack, she did a few hand signs. The result of this was Blaze being blown back. Upon landing, his anti form cracked. Bits and pieces of his began to fall off. One of his eyes, his arms, one leg, and bits of his torso returned to being covered in armor. The mouthpiece to his armor broke as well, revealing that he was breathing heavily. Aura broke here barrier and picked him up using telekinesis. He began to struggle while in her grip.

"Don't you get it by now. You can't defeat me." Aura said.

When it felt like the end of it, Aura was launched away by a powerful shot of light. Blaze was released from her grip, and reverted back to his normal form. When he looked up, he saw his sister, Mana.

"Mana, why are you here?" Blaze asked.

"I'm here because you needed my help." Mana said.

"But how did you find me?"

"I dunno. I just saw a light, and it lead me to you."

She pulled her older sibling back to his feet, and the two turned to Aura. She quickly got back to her feet. Once arisen, her expression changed from calm to completely insane. Blaze summoned the Kingdom Key and Way to Dawn keyblades. He gave the Kingdom Key to his sister and the two got in their battle stances.

"That's it. You two die. NOW!" Aura screamed.

* * *

She rushed towards the two in full rage. When she reached them, Blaze blocked her and Mana did a counter strike. Aura was sent flying back, but launched a phantom of herself towards the two. Mana used a light shield to halt its movement, and Blaze used a strong horizontal to send the phantom back at Aura. Aura retaliated with a blocking motion, but failed to withhold it for long. The phantom broke her defense and delivered a powerful 5 hit combo. Aura kneeled to the ground due to the amount of damage she received moments ago.

Blaze and Mana were now ready to attack. Blaze rushed to Aura and used several sword attacks to launch Aura to the air. Mana charged her keyblade with light and leaped into the air. She struck Aura with a few keyblade attacks, and then switched to unarmed attacks with fire charged attacks. She then delivered a combo of blazing punches before knocking Aura back to the ground. Aura remained where she was knocked down. The environment changed to where they were back in New York.

**Battle Over**

* * *

Dustin's group as well as Team Natsu were surprised to see their sudden appearence. Blaze and Mana ran back over to their friends, who were happy to see their friends.

"Guys, we did it." Blaze said.

"Nice job, Blaze. You too Mana." Dustin said.

The good times were interrupted by pained grunts. Everyone turned to see that Aura was getting back up. Blaze stepped forward to speak for both groups.

"Give it up Aura, it's over. You have no strength left." Blaze said.

"Not. Over. Yet!" Aura shouted.

She launched a dark sphere at Team Natsu, which enveloped them completely. When the sphere disappeared, so did Team Natsu. Blaze turned to face Aura again. His expression had changed from hopeful to enraged.

"What have you done to my friends!" Blaze shouted.

"Oh nothing, I just sent them back to Fiore." Aura responded.

"I will destroy you!"

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, because we will all be gone soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Dustin inquired.

"I'm concentrating what remaining dark energy I have to a singular point so that I can set off Shadow bomb."

Blaze turned back to the group.

"What are we gonna do? I have no more energy." Blaze said.

"We don't have energy spirit or shadow energy to contain it." Dustin said.

"I hate to say this guys, but it looks like we can't do anything." Alistair added.

Everyone turned to see that Mana was elsewhere. Blaze soon found that Mana was running towards Aura.

"Mana! What the hell are you doing?" Blaze yelled.

"I'm saving you guys." Mana replied.

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I can use what magic I have left to suppress the damage Aura causes."

"What!? You'll die!"

"I know, but at least you'll still be alive."

"Mana! No!"

* * *

Blaze tried to stop his sister, but was restrained by Dustin and Alistair. He struggled to get free, and watched as his sister took hold of Aura. He couldn't bear to see his sister sacrifice herself. Tears began to fall free from his eyes as he watched what happened next.

Aura exploded with a burst of dark energy, but was restrained by Mana. Blaze watched as his sister was engulfed by darkness. The last expression he saw on her face. Was a smile with a tear falling free. When the Dark sphere disappeared, Aura was gone, and Mana remained. She began to fall to the ground, at which time Blaze was released and caught his sister in her in his arms.

"Mana. Please, you have to wake up. Mana." Blaze said.

Dustin walked over to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. Blaze looked up, to see his friends was crying as well.

"I'm sorry Blaze. I wish things could've been different." Dustin said.

Blaze turned back to look at his sister once again. Here expression was still the same as before the blast. She had a smile on her face, and a tear on her cheek. Blaze just let his tears ccontinue to fall freely as the rest of the group walked over to him. Everyone shared the same expression. They all had tears on their faces, and their eyes closed.

Wendy slowly walked over to Blaze. She kneeled down so that she was level with Blaze. He turned to see her looking down at Mana.

"For all the time I knew her, she always talked about having an older brother. She was happy to know that she had one all along." Wendy said.

The words she spoke comforted Blaze a bit. He was happy knowing that Mana had always loved him, no matter what.

**That's the chapter. Mana had sacrificed herself in order to save the others. Even I must admit that I almost cryed while typing.**


	21. Chapter 21: Power of Feelings

**Music: Dearly Beloved. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.**

Everyone was gathered at the graveyard. They were all dressed in black, and bowed their heads in respect. It had been about a week since the death of Mana. The person it had effected the most was Blaze. Xever had decided to say the blessing.

"We are gathered here today, to commemorate the death of a young girl who was known as Mana." Xever said.

Xever then walked over to Blaze. He lifted his head and looked Xever in the eye. The look in Blaze's eye showed that he was trying to hold back tears.

"If you'd like to say anything, then say it now." Xever said.

Blaze nodded, showing that he understood. Xever took his place next to his brother, Alistair, and bowed his head. Blaze walked up to where Xever was before. He cleared his voice, which caused everyone to pay attention to Blaze.

"I would just like to say a few things about Mana. Although we had all just recently met, I am glad that I got to know her." Blaze said.

His voice then started to crack a little.

"She was the kindest person I had ever met. If anyone tried to say otherwise, then they'd be wrong." Blaze continued.

Tears finally started to fall free from his eyes. Dustin and Alistair saw this and ran up to comfort their friend. Blaze dried up his tears and finished what he was trying to say.

"She. Was the best little sister I could've ever asked for." Blaze finished, his voice quivering.

With that said, the three returned to their places and waited for what had to be done. Everyone there watched as the coffin containing Mana began to descend into the ground. A few others had tears in their eyes, while others tried to remain strong. Once the coffin completely descended into the ground, Dustin and Blaze walked over to a pair of shovels and began to bury the Mana. The others had began to return to their homes, leaving Dustin, Blaze, and Alistair.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for the way things turned out." Dustin said.

"Listen, I know it's not your either of your faults, I'm just a little distraught about how things turned out." Blaze said.

"It must be very hard to accept the death of your sister." Alistair said.

"It is. I just. I just don't know if I can keep going like this." Blaze said.

"You shouldn't lose your faith Blaze." Dustin said.

"I know. Let's just. Finish what we're doing now."

The three remained silent as they continued their work. After half an hour, the three finished, they started to head back. Blaze hung back for a minute though. He kneeled down, and created a white rose and placed it on Mama's grave.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Little Sister." Blaze said.

He then followed his friends back to where they were going. From a distance, the ethereal beings known as Riku and Sora had been watching the whole time. They slowly approached Mama's grave. Their expressions looked as though they too had lost someone important to them.

"It's hard to believe, but Blaze went through the same things we had with Kairi." Riku said.

"Yeah. If it weren't for Kairi, then neither of us would be here." Sora said.

The two then brought the tip of their keyblades together, and created an orb of light. The light floated from their blades and over Mana's grave. It then began to change to look like a wayfinder. The Blue star charm lay itself down gently over the flower Blaze left.

"We'll never forget you, Kairi." Riku said.

"Maybe it was destiny that things would turn out like this." Sora said.

"Maybe."

The two then walked through a light portal and returned to where they belong.

**Music stop**

* * *

The group of young warrior's was gathered back at Dustin's place. People were doing different things. Jade, Alice, Alicia, and Eu were just laying about, bored. Dustin, Alistair, and Wendy were crowded around Blaze to help him through his grief.

"Come on Blaze. If Mana were still here, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be treating yourself this way." Dustin said.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone important to you Dustin! Your an only child, so you will never know how I feel!" Blaze snapped.

"Blaze, please calm down." Alistair said.

"No! If it weren't for you two, then I could've saved her. Things could have ended differently." Blaze said.

Tears were falling free from his eyes as he vented his frustration. Wendy put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her, and felt his rage begin to disappear.

"Blaze, I know what it's like to lose someone important. I lost Grandeeney when I was younger, and then I lost Jellal, but you want to know what Jellal said to me before he left." Wendy said.

"What?"

"He told me to be strong, and always be sure to help my friends. Now, I want you to be strong, for me, and for your friends."

Blaze looked around to see that everyone was looking at him with a smile. He dried up his tears, and returned a smile to all of them. He now realized, that he shouldn't be grieving, because that isn't what Mana would've wanted. He learned there and then, that his friends will support him all the way. This was the true power of feelings.

"Thank you, all of you. Your all the best friends I could ask for." Blaze said.

Everyone then surrounded him and came together for a group hug. Blaze finally knew where he belonged. Everyone seperated a moment later. A flame appeared in the middle of the room, and out stepped their friend, Felix Fox.

"Hey guys." He said.

"What's up Felix?" Blaze asked.

"I want a rematch." Felix said.

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's..." Dustin tried to add.

"I accept." Blaze responded.

"Blaze, are you sure about this?" Dustin asked.

"Icm ready to move on. Besides, I want to see how much stronger Felix is."

"Okay."

Everyone went up to the top of the building they were in. Once there, Blaze and Felix got on opposite sides, and faced each other. They at stared each other in dead silence for a whole minute. The two were obviously assessing the others abilities.

* * *

**Battle Start. Music: Future Masters. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.**

Felix started things off by rushing forward and drawing out his newly acquired kusanagi sword. Blaze retaliated by blocking the first few attacks. His defense was broken by a strong vertical slash, but he reacted fast enough to where he dodged the following attack and leaped back. With distance between them, Blaze cast a Blizzard spell it succeeded in freezing Felix, but it didn't last long. Felix thawed out quickly by igniting his body with fire.

"Come on Blaze, I thought you were tougher." Felix said.

"Get real, look who's winning." Blaze replied.

Felix then solidified the flames around his arms, increasing his strength exponentially, and adding a burn effect to his attacks. Felix rushed forward, unarmed, and attempted to punch Blaze. Blaze dodged a few of them, but was hit with the last punch.

Blaze was forced back, and his body was enflamed. He tried to shake the fire off, but it seemed to stick to him. Felix's arms returned to normal, and he pulled out his kusunagi. When Blaze saw this, he tried to get into a blocking position, but couldn't hold it due to the burn effect.

Felix rushed forward, and slashed Blaze several times. The final hit knocked Blaze back, but dispelled the burning effect. Blaze was on the ground as Felix approached him.

"You give up yet?" Felix said.

Blaze responded by getting on one knee, and picking up his keyblade. He then disappeared to where no one could see him. Felix looked around, but saw nothing. He then felt as though he had just been stabbed. Blaze reappeared behind him, and looked as though he just attacked someone with his keyblade held above his head. Felix fell to the ground, and Blaze pointed his keyblade to the sky.

**Battle Over**

* * *

Blaze turned to Felix and smiled.

"Let's fight again sometime." Blaze said, cheerfully.

Felix lay there, on the ground. He clenched his fist in anger. He then started to get back up to his feet. Once fully arisen, he smiled back at Blaze.

"You know, your something special." Felix said.

"I know I am." Blaze replied.

The two met in the middle of their battlefield, and shook hands. The two were still rivals, but they had a newfound respect for one another. The rest of the group joined those two in their little display. The future was looking bright for them, and they knew it.

**Blaze had went through the heartbreak of losing a loved one, but realized the power of feelings. The future holds great things for these heroes.**


	22. Chapter 22: Link to All

Blaze was parkouring across the rooftops of buildings with two figures following him. Blaze's hair had grown out to where he styled it with most of the hair in front covered one of his eyes. They seemed to keep up with him pretty well, and their tricks were pretty decent.

It looked as though Blaze was trying to shake them off, but in reality, they were following him. He glanced back to see that they were keeping up with him.

"You two are pretty good, but you've got a lot to learn if you want to keep up with my amount of skill." Blaze yelled.

The two remained silent as they kept following along. Blaze turned forward to see that their were no more buildings to leap to. Just as he reached the ledge, the two figure following him had caught up and leaped off before him. One of them did an air bomb, while the other did an air spin. Blaze leaped off, and followed their descent with a Double spin vault.

Once they finished their tricks, the three of them were in a free fall. Blaze glanced to each of the people next to him. Their hooded faces gave off a grin as they continued falling. With the ground only a few yards away, they all flipped to where they were in a standing position. They landed against the ground with a landing strong enough to crack the ground.

Blaze held his head high as he looked at his destination. The local school had just opened, and student and staff alike were flooding in. He turned back to the hooded figures. He pulled off their hoods, revealing their appearences.

* * *

One was a young man, with raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. His hair was a styled to where it was mid length, and some of it hung in his face. He had on an American eagle long-sleeved shirt with a blue eagle near the bottom, and the rest of the shirt was black. He also had a gray and white jacket on with another blue eagle with its wings spread on the back. He also had on a pair of Low-Rider Jeans that had the saints symbol on the right pant leg and a pair of black and blue skate shoes with flame design's.

The other was a young lady with dark blue hair that was let loose and went down to her elbows along with brown eyes. Her shirt was a reddish black with a white Dragon on it. Her jacket was a silvery gray color with a a set of angel wings on the back. Accompanying her shirt was a pair of black jeans and red skate shoes with flames on them.

Blaze smiled as he looked at the two teens before him. They smiled back at him. They're expressions were soft, and kind. Blaze put his hands on their heads, and kneeled down slightly so that he was level with them.

"You two, make me very proud to call you my kids." Blaze said.

"We're glad that your our father too, Blaze." The girl said.

"Yeah, if it were anyone else, then it wouldn't be the same." The boy said.

"Thank you, Dante. You too, Kat." Blaze said.

The two teens giggled as Blaze rustled their hair. It has been 14 years since Aura was defeated. The group had grown up, and had kids of their own. Blaze and Wendy had two kids, whom they named Dante and Kat.

"Now go on, you kids better get to school." Blaze said.

"Okay." They said in unison.

As they ran off, Blaze remembered something.

"Wait, Dante!" Blaze said.

"Yeah?" Dante said, walking back to Blaze.

"Here." Blaze said, handing Dante his star charm.

"What is it?"

"It's a wayfinder. It helped me find my way through the darkness. Now I want you to have it."

"I. I don't know what to say."

"Just promise you'll make some friends."

"But what if they find out about the keyblade?"

"Then those who accept you, are your true friends."

"Thank you. I love you, Blaze." Dante said, hugging his father.

"I love you too, Dante." Blaze said, hugging back.

* * *

The two broke their embrace, and Dante dashed into the school. Blaze stood back up and looked to the left, seeing Dustin see his daughter off. Blaze walked over, and a smile began to grow on his face. When Dustin finished seeing her off, he was surprised to see his friend.

"Long time no see, Blaze." Dustin said.

"You can say that again." Blaze said.

The two of them hugged each other. It had been forever since they'd seen one another. When the two stopped, they looked each other in the eye.

"So, what've you been up to lately?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing much. I've been working on a novel of our adventures." Dustin said.

"I finally finished that game portraying our adventures."

"Sweet, what's it called?"

"Warrior's of Light and Dark."

"Nice."

Alice walked over to join the two.

"Hey Blaze." She greeted.

Oh, hey Alice." Blaze replied.

"What brings you here?"

"Just dropping off Dante and Kat."

"Nice. Dustin and I just dropped off Levy."

"So that's her name. I had a guild mate who's name was that."

"Really? Nice. Well, I'm heading home Dustin." Alice said.

Alice created a portal and walked through it. A moment later, a column of flames appeared, and out stepped Felix. He had on a red shirt with a fox with blue flames on it, alonfmg with a pair of blue jeans and shoes with red ice symbols. By his side was a younger boy.

The boy short Brown hair styled to where it was at the sides of his face. He had on a long sleeved shirt that had a wolf on the front with a split tail that went down the length of his sleeves. He had on a pair of low-rider jeans with the symbol meaning fire on the left pant leg. His shoes were Nikes emblazoned with the same symbol as his fathers.

"Go on, I'm sure you'll be fine." Felix said.

"Okay. I love you, dad." The boy said.

"Love you too, Flare."

The two of them hugged, but parted ways a moment later. Felix looked to see he was being approached by Blaze and Dustin. He smiled, and closed the distance between them. When the three met, they couldn't help but just smile at each other.

"Felix. Long time, no see." Blaze said.

"The feelings mutual, Blaze." Felix said.

"So you two are still rivals?" Dustin asked.

"Why don't you ask Fox face here?" Blaze replied.

"Fox Face? Like your one to talk, Key freak!" Felix shouted.

"Oh, you wanna fight? Let's go!"

Blaze and Felix started fighting. Dustin just deadpanned, until he heard some sort of explosion. He turned to see smoke emerging from the school. He then saw two figures emerge from the smoke. The figures were Dante and Flare, and they had apparently gotten into a fight. Dustin watched as the sons of his two friends fight, as well as watch his friends.

"Like fathers, like sons." Dustin chuckled.

* * *

The fighting was soon broken up when Levy and Kat came out of the building. The two of them walked over to Dante and Flare, and pulled the two apart so they wouldn't kill each other. They then received a scolding from the two.

"What were you thinking, getting into a fight on the first day!?" Kat scolded.

"He started it." Dante said.

"Your not going to make friends by getting into fights like that." Levy scolded.

"Tell that to Key boy there." Flare said, pointing at Dante.

"What's that supposed to mean, Tails?!" Dante retorted.

"What that supposed to mean?" Flare said.

Blaze and Felix had to intervene in order to stop their kids. As they were being pulled apart, they kept on trying to tear the other to pieces.

"Okay, do you mind telling me what happened?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I think I'd like an explanation as well." Felix said.

"You see..." Dante started.

* * *

"Hello class. I would like to welcome you to the first day at school. My name is Vergil." The teacher greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Vergil." The class greeted back.

"Now, let's start off with introductions. How about you first." Vergil said, pointing at Dante.

Dante got up from his seat, and walked to the front. Once there, he turned to face the rest of the class. He had a dead lock stare, and showed no signs of shyness.

"My name is Dante Shadow. I am 15, my sister is Kat Shadow. I hope that we can all be good friends." Dante said.

Dante walked back to his seat. The whole class was silent. Even Vergil was surprised at the way Dante acted. He walked back to the front of class.

"Okay, would anyone else like to say a little something?" Vergil asked.

Flare raised his hand and was called on. He walked up to the front of the class. He turned around to face the class. He looked like he was very shy, as he had trouble forming words.

"M-my name is Flare Fox. I'm 15 years old, and I am a Yoko. It means that I have Fox tails." Flare said.

The whole class looked at him confused. Flare turned around, and motioned to his two tails. The majority of the class was surprised, while Dante got up and walked over to Flare. Once there, Flare shyed away from Blaze.

"Dude, those tails look awesome." Dante said.

"Thank You, that key of yours looks cool too." Flare said.

"Huh?"

Dante looked down to see that he unintentionally summoned his keyblade, which was named earthshaker. The whole class looked impressed, while Vergil was shocked. He marched over to Dante and took the keyblade from him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dante asked.

"Weapons are not permitted on school grounds." Vergil said.

"That's not going to work."

"What do you mean?"

The keyblade disappeared from Vergil's hand, and reappeared in Dante's hand. Dante then put his keyboard away by making it disappear. The whole class was astounded.

"That was pretty cool, Dante." Flare said.

"Thank you, Flare." Blaze said.

The two then walked back to each other's seats, but were stopped when they saw something through the window. They saw that their dad's were fighting.

"Uh, why is my dad fighting with yours?" Flare asked.

"Dunno, I guess Felix must have done something to make Blaze mad." Dante replied.

"Wait. Why do you think that it wasn't your dad that started things?"

"Because I've seen how Blaze acts. He doesn't fight for no reason, unlike others."

"Oh, you best not be trying to start anything, because I will beat you in a fight."

"That a challenge?"

"Maybe it is."

No more words were spoken as the two broke out in fights. The class fled from the classroom, while Kat and Levy stayed.

"Idiots." The two said in unison.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Dante finished.

"So let me get this straight, you two tried killing each other just because you saw us fighting?" Felix asked.

The two nodded their heads.

"Listen, we are what people call rivals. We were hoping you two could be friends." Blaze said.

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

"Its okay boys. Just. Go home, and wait there." Felix and Blaze said.

Flare disappeared in a column of fire, while Dante started to climb up the nearest building and parkoured home. Felix and Blaze tuends to face Dustin.

"I guess some things don't change." Dustin said.

"Yeah." Felix said.

"Well whatever. We will always be friends." Blaze said.

"We won't be seperated, no matter what." Alistair said.

The guys turned to see that Alistair appeared from nowhere. He joined the group.

"Stick together, no matter what." Dustin said.

Blaze summoned his keyblade, Felix drew his kusunagi, and Dustin and Alistair summoned their Shadow and Light weapons. They all held their weapons together, the points connecting.

"All for One, and One for All!" The four shouted.

**The future is bright. With the guys all grown up, their kids are the future. This is the conclusion of the Equestria's warrior's series created by Chaosmagemon. Til next time.**


End file.
